Danball 101: The Adventure in London with Hiro and Patch
by hiro9796
Summary: My Alternating Sequel to Danball Senki VS Rockman EXE: The Battle Across Dimension. The Oozora and Yamano families went for a vacation in London. However, something unexpected happened and Hiro got separated from his family and friends. Along his way to return, he met Patch and Thunderbolt. Together, the trio work together to stop Cruella De Vil again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the alternating sequel to Danball Senki crossover with Rockman EXE. Except this time, the story revolves around Hiro from Danball Senki and the puppy, Patch from 101 Dalmatians.**

 **It will be mostly based on 101 Dalmatians Movie 2: Patch's London Adventure but with some difference. I may skip some parts of the original movie.**

 **There won't be many parts of real battles in here. I thought of having this crossover due to reading some stories that had contents related to dogs and puppies.**

 **(** Opening '100 % Yuuki' by Genji Hikaru)

 **Prologue: Flying For Vacation**

Holiday had just arrived and everyone know what that means? Vacation! That is the first that comes to everyone's mind, especially students that were in school. The Oozora family, Hiro, Haruka and Akira were seen sitting at the seats within the business class section inside an aeroplane, flying to somewhere.

Coincidentally, the Yamano family, is in the same section as well and their seats were closed to where the Oozora family was. Hiro sat near the right side window with Ban besides him. The front and back seats around the duo were their mothers and fathers respectively.

The duo had slightly different gears while their parents are pretty much the same as usual. Hiro wore everything black which consists of cap, sleeveless jacket, long sleeve shirt, pants and shoes. The bluenette also wore an oval shape silver locket around his neck. Ban wore long green pants instead of the shorter one while the rest remains the same.

Both of their respective parents fell asleep. Ban was holding an electronic touch screen tablet in his hands, reading some online news. As for the bluenette, he was holding something cuddly on his laps. It was no other than his pet, Haneotome.

Her eyes were closed and she seems asleep as soft snores can be heard. Hiro caressed her fur once in a while and smiled. Ban noticed and smiled at the thought of seeing the bluenette's action. Hiro seems much kinder than before. "How long she had stayed asleep?" Ban asked, referring to Hiro's pet.

"Ever since the flight took off. Luckily, those guys from the inspection team just thought that Haneotome was just a toy" Hiro told him. "I'm glad that she managed to behave in here" Ban stated. Around the two families, there are many more passengers minding their own work.

"She's playing hard since yesterday and just ate a bunch of peanuts before we boarded inside here" said Hiro. "It's only natural that she'll get exhausted and sleepy" he pointed out. "Still, I can't believe we're actually heading to London together in the same plane plus sitting side by side with our family" Ban confessed.

"Well, your Dad and my Mom are a few of the world's famous scientists from Japan. It's only natural that they are invited to the World Neo Technology Conference. But what I couldn't believe is that the organising company, EYES corporation allows them to bring family members along and paid for the travels and accommodations" said Hiro.

"Yeah, that I have to agree" Ban concurred. "Never thought we'll be sitting in business class sections" he stated and the two chuckle lowly for a while. Afterwards, Ban raised his brows when he saw that Hiro had a quite different clothing than what the latter used to wear all this time.

"Hey, Hiro. What's with your new gear?" Ban asked. "I just thought about trying black clothing once" Hiro answered. "What do you think?" he asked. "I think it looks good on you" Ban praised with a grin. "Thank you" Hiro thanked. Afterwards, the bluenette gazed with a smile at his locket which made Ban curious.

"Come to think of it, what's with that new locket? It's different than what your father gave you" Ban pointed out. "Well, lockets with pictures are something that we hold dear when we misses someone who is far away. I don't need to wear lockets of my parents if they're here with me. This locket is a new one I made recently" Hiro explained.

"Let me guess, inside the locket you're wearing was either a picture of you and Ran or just her, right?" Ban guessed and the bluenette flinched while blushing madly upon hearing that. Ban's guessing was right on the dot. "How did you know?" Hiro asked curiously. "I didn't tell anything yet about this locket's content"

"I can tell from the look on your face, Hiro. Other than your parents, pet and friends, Ran is the only one left that you cared the most and I guess you missed her even at this moment" Ban explained. "You're so simple to be predicted, read and can't even hide secrets"

"EXCUSE ME for being simple to be read, predicted and can't hide secrets" Hiro pouted and Ban chuckled upon the bluenette's attitude. "Come to think of it, how's Runa-san doing?" the bluenette asked. "What do you mean by Runa?" asked Ban like he was innocent.

"Don't play dumb. Dad told me that you always came to visit Rina-san's younger sister almost everyday" Hiro pointed out. "Oh... that..." Ban mumbled. "She's doing fine" he answered. "No, no, no. I mean your lovey-dovey relationship" Hiro pointed out.

"Well... I guessed we're doing fine. I was going to invite her for our first date when she's a little better" Ban told him. "If you need any advice, I am more than glad to help" Hiro volunteered. "All right, I'll be sure to come and ask one or two" Ban concurred.

Then the bluenette noticed some intriguing article displayed on the tablet's screen. It was a picture of an international man with pointed nose, chin wearing suites. He reads the content and figure out the name of the man is Roger Radcliffe.

He was a musician, composing his first song that became a big hit in London. The song that he composed was titled 'Cruella De Vil'. Ban was also reading the same article. "Hey, Ban-san. Do you want to try hearing this song?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. I want to know. Why this song is a big hit?" Ban questioned intriguingly. Afterwards, using the Wi-Fi Ban searches the song on the internet. Then, he and Hiro listened to the song using a pair of earphones. The two seems to enjoy the song as they nod or shook their head accordingly.

 **Chapter 1: Arrive at the Hotel. Watching a Show for Dogs and Kids**

A few hours later...

The plane they were boarding landed at the airport. It was already night by the time they arrived. Upon arriving and walking in the airport corridor, they spotted Mongoose came to pick the two families with a van.

After putting their stuffs inside, Junichiro's assistant drove them to the hotel that was told in the invitation. The hotel that they are staying is called London Marriott Hotel County Hall. Upon arriving at the hotel, the two families went inside and check-in at the registration counter inside the lobby.

Luckily for Hiro who was holding his pet in his arms, the staffs there just thought that Haneotome is just a toy stuff animal powered up with a battery. Although some people did found it funny that a guy like him brought something cuddling like girls do. Afterwards, they pick up their stuffs and ride the elevator until they arrived at the second floor.

After arriving, they walked through the corridors as they find their rooms. The assigned room for the Yamano and Oozora family were number 209 and 210 respectively. Their rooms were side by side, which made the two families neighbours.

"Our room is 209..." Marie mumbled as she and her family stood in front of room 209. On their right side is the Oozora family, standing in front of room 210. "I guess that would make us neighbours next door" Haruka assumed. "No need to go far just to meet" Akira added.

"Well with that in mind, let's not waste time and go inside to put our stuffs" Hiro suggested. "That's right, the conference start tomorrow. It's better that Dad and Professor Oozora rest for tonight" Ban concurred. "Well, see you tomorrow" said Junichiro before each family enters their respective room.

Inside both rooms, it was equipped with almost everything except for a kitchen. Table, television, lamps, pillows, blankets and some more. There are two beds in total with a bedside table in between them.

The bathroom has a tub too for someone who like to soak themselves in waters. "It's amazing" Marie commented as she and her family gazed at the room after taking off their shoes.

Meanwhile inside room 210, Hiro and Haneotome quickly race towards the bed before started jumping on it a few times like some kids while the latter being hold by the former. Haruka sighed while Akira shook his head in shame upon seeing how their son and his pet acting so immature.

"Hiro, Haneotome. Can you two please act more mature?" Haruka warned. "We're in a 5 star-hotel with Ban and his family right on the next door. They can hear us" Akira pointed out. "Oops. All right" Hiro abided and stop the jumping by lying on the bed with his pet. "And sorry..."

"I know you're excited about this vacation but please behave when you're outside, okay?" Haruka reminded. "Got that, Mom" Hiro responded as he turned to Haneotome and started tickling her, making himself and his pet excited. His parents sighed again upon seeing this.

"Anyway, don't you promised to call Ran when you arrived at the hotel room?" Akira evoked. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding, Dad" Hiro thanked as he gets up and pick up his CCM before dialling Ran's phone number. In the meanwhile, his parents unpacked their stuffs.

Haneotome then started flying around the room as soon as Hiro stop tickling her. The bluenette placed the CCM on his left ear as he waited for Ran to answer until she did. "Hello, Hiro" Ran greeted, her voice echoed through Hiro's CCM.

"Hello, Ran-san. I had already arrived in London and now I am in the hotel with my family. Ban-san and his family are just next door to ours" Hiro informed her. "I see...that's glad to hear" Ran replied. "How you're doing so far for the open karate tournament?" Hiro asked.

As for Ran, she is currently inside a close stadium where audiences, judges and also contestants are present. The redhead currently wore her white martial arts uniform from top to bottom tied with a black belt and barefoot.

She wore the same locket like Hiro around her neck and currently holding her red CCM on her right ear. The redhead is currently standing at one side of the field that has a bench with her red bag on it.

Ami, Kazu, Yuuya, Ranti and Yuki were among all the audiences as they had their seats. "So far so good, Hiro. I managed to get into the semi-finals even though I had to admit, all the contestants were tough and strong" Ran explained.

"As expected from Ran-san, you really nailed it" Hiro praised. "Well, it's all because our lockets gave me the confidence to stay calm. I feel like you're still by my side and fight together with me even though we're far away from each other. Thank you, Hiro" Ran thanked. "And say that again if I managed to win in the top three or the championship" she requested.

"Of course I will and you're welcome" Hiro replied. "And don't forget to buy me some souvenirs" Ran reminded. "Thanks for reminding, Ran-san. I'll be sure to buy you one" Hiro claimed. "Anyway, I got a match coming up. I'll call again later and good night for you" said Ran.

"Okay, best of luck for all your matches, Ran-san. Goodbye" said Hiro. "Bye" Ran replied before both of them ended their call. Ran kept her CCM in her bag before she headed towards the centre of the stadium. As for Hiro, he lied his body on the bed, making himself comfortable.

His mother then came sat besides him. "Thanks for reminding, Ran-san. I'll be sure to buy you one" Haruka mimicked almost exactly what her son said. "Mom, stop copying me!" Hiro pouted as he gets up while Haruka giggled a little.

"Anyway, Haruka and also Professor Yamano will be having the conference at 10:00 AM tomorrow. In the meanwhile, the rest of us will go sightseeing and shopping with Marie-san and Ban" said Akira. "Oh yeah, breakfast will be ready by 07.00 AM. We'll go with the Yamano family at 07:30 AM" Haruka reminded.

"Therefore, we should get some sleep now" Akira concluded. "But can I watch TV for a while, please...?" Hiro requested and his parents chuckled at the thought at this. "All right, but don't stay too late" Akira approved. "Thank you..." Hiro thanked as he jumped in joy.

"I'll go take a bath and Haruka, can you please make some tea for me?" Akira requested. "All right, coming right up, dear" Haruka abided as the adults get up to do their respective task. Hiro grabbed the remote control and switched on the TV.

There is not really any interesting show for him to watch so he had to keep changing channels. He suddenly stop changing channel when there is an intriguing show for kids and maybe dogs. The tittle is 'The THUNDERBOLT ADVENTURE HOUR', with two dogs starring the show.

A German Shepherd and a Pembroke Welsh Corgi starred as Thunderbolt and Lil' Lightning respectively. The show was fully black and white, which made it quite retro plus with the settings of where the story took place. He watched the show from the beginning to the end.

A boy named Possum Tommy was being kidnapped by Dirty Dawson. Tommy scream for Thunderbolt's help a few times as Dirty Dawson carried the boy through a horse, canoe, hot air balloon and train. Tommy was tied at the locomotive chimney with a rope and he was also silent by the villain.

The first three calls were unanswered until Thunderbolt and Lightning arrived at a cliff near to where the train was running. The two dogs jumped and board the train before they confront the villain. Dirty Dawson summoned a whip and launches it at the dogs, which made them to split up.

Whilst Thunderbolt battles Dawson, Lil' Lightning unties Tommy. Dawson causes Thunderbolt to stumble between the train carts, and as he's about to strike Thunderbolt, another train heads by the train carts they are on, allowing Thunderbolt to get around Dawson.

Thunderbolt then tangles Dawson in his own whip as the dog grabbed it with its mouth, tripping him up and causing him to fall into a boxcar with a mad bull. Tommy is then rescued and Thunderbolt saves the day as it bark heroically at the cliff.

Hiro seems a happy when he saw the final part before the ending. Tommy was returned to his parents by the heroes and then hugged Thunderbolt as he said, "Oh Thunderbolt, you are one of a kind"

After seeing the credit, Hiro saw that there was an announcement by a man about Thunderbolt coming to London and there is an audition for dogs and pups to enter. The one that win the audition will starred as a guest in the show. To get to the location of the audition, they just have to follow the 'KANINE KRUNCHIES' truck.

Afterwards, the show had ended and Hiro switched off the TV before putting the remote beside him. _One of a kind...I guess this Thunderbolt Adventure Hour really does had something in common with my favourite childhood show, Senshiman_. Hiro thought as he compared the series he just watched with Senshiman show.

Then he noticed that Haneotome was sitting on his other side. Hiro did not noticed that she was there the whole time, watching TV with him. Her eyes blink a few times. "Did you watched that show just now?" Hiro asked. "Pamu!" Haneotome replied and gave a nod.

Hiro responded with a smile and ruffled Haneotome's furs on her head, as if she was a dog. "Well, too bad you don't look like a dog or puppy" Hiro stated before he grabbed his adorable pet and hugged her. "But...I think you're good as how you are, Haneotome" he claimed.

"Pa...mu!" Haneotome squeaked one last time before her eyes shut and she started snoring whisperingly. Hiro then heard two more snores, which made him turned to the direction of the sounds and saw that his parents had already fell asleep.

Haruka's glasses can be seen on the bedside table between the beds. Seeing his three family members sleeping and snoring causes Hiro to begin yawning as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "I guess I'll go to sleep too" Hiro mumbled as he puts Haneotome on the bed.

Then, he went to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and headed towards the bed with his pet before sitting on it Afterwards, the bluenette took off his cap, lied down as he cuddled Haneotome and went asleep but not before mumbling, "Good night..."

 **Chapter 2: Cruella is back! An unknown new threat approaching**

Meanwhile in Radcliffe residence...

Roger, Anita, and Nanny had already finished packing up their stuffs as they are moving away to the countryside together with Pongo, Perdita and 99 Dalmatian puppies Like Hiro, the puppies had watched the show that Hiro was watching at the same time.

After the show ended, all puppies had went upstairs. Pongo was already downstairs and Perdita just came down while Nanny carried a puppy upstairs. "Oh Perdy, the farm will be such a wonderful place to raise our puppies" Pongo stated happily.

Perdita agreed and expressed her thoughts although at the end she was a little irritated, "And best of all, we'll be miles away from that evil, ugly monster..."

The scene changed to a shop, which is Fitzwells Fine Fur shop

"Cruella De Vil!" a certain woman exclaimed with anger as her face charged forward. She wore lipstick, a pair of turquoise earrings and had short hair with the right side being black while the other side being white.

However, her head was forced outside by someone's hand that pushes the door with that someone being a middle age old man wearing glasses and had thick moustaches. "Now please, let me in!" the same woman begged as she tried to push herself in.

"Can't do that, Miss De Vil!" said the man as he struggle pushing the door back. "Mr Fitzwells, please...anything" Cruella pleaded as she struggle. "You know very well the terms of your probation" Fitzwells claimed as he slam the door with his body. "No, no, don't need to sell you anymore furs" he said before quickly locking the door.

"Not even stole... a muff...a pair of mittens..." Cruella mumbled sadly as she slides her head down at the letter box. "No..." Fitzwells mumbled as he can heard Cruella's voice from inside. Then he noticed Cruella peaked through his letter box. "One mitten?" Cruella begged.

"No!" Fitzwells cried in refusal as he angrily pulled down the shade with the word 'CLOSED'. Cruella takes her leave while moaning depressingly as she walk towards her car, a model Panther Deville. The car is red with black trim.

The headlights and front bumper look like a scowling face, and the hubcaps have a stylized "CD" on them. That was her car used to be back then but now it was extremely wrecked and run-down from the outside. She enters her car and started up her car while moaning sadly, "Could things possibly be any worse?"

As soon as the car was started up, the radio glowed in yellow and started singing a song. "Cruella De Vil! Cruella De Vil..." a guttural male voice sang the song 'Cruella De Vil'. Upon hearing the song makes her surprised and at the same time annoyed before she started kicking the radio with her high-heeled pink shoes a few times. "Shut up! Shut up!" Cruella yelled angrily.

Because of that, the radio is now broken and she had nothing to hear. Cruella moaned again as she shifts into gear and started hitting the pedal. Her car started driving but unfortunately loads of metals was unleashed from the exhaust.

As she continue driving, more and more stuffs like springs and so on began to tear apart while the car becoming bumpy as it moved. Until a certain point, her car slowed down at a post lamp around a corner and at that time, only the engines, some frame and wheels can be seen at her car.

Cruella herself was holding the broken steering while sitting on her seat before the car stop and the engine breathe out smokes in exhaustion. Cruella began to cry before she gets up and threw away the steering with tantrum. Still angry at her now car with only skeletons of it, she kicked the front right side wheel.

Sadly, it does not repair her vehicle as it started acting up and then broke down completely, much to her dismay. Cruella walks away in frustration while moaning with anguish from her not anymore car. Though a dark purple shadow suddenly appeared while Cruella was away, sliding on the ground and began collecting the car's parts from the roads.

 **Chapter 3: The Disappointed and Forgotten Patch. The Road to Thunderbolt Audition**

Back to the Radcliffe residence...

Currently, in the attic, almost all the 101 Dalmatians are sleeping soundly except for one puppy. The genders of the puppies are obviously distinguished by the colour of their collars. Red for the masculine and blue for the feminine.

It is a masculine one, with spots just like the other Dalmatians. He is very obvious the biological pup of his parents, Pongo and Perdita. He had a patch on his right eye while his left ear is black. The puppy was named Patch due to how he actually looks like.

Patch was awake in the middle of the attic with all his siblings, including the adopted ones. He was lost in his own thoughts until one of his chubby siblings, Rolly kicked the former's face, making him annoyed. Patch pushed his sibling's feet away and gets up to find another spot to sleep.

Still, it was no luck, another of his sleeping sibling snored so loudly that is directly in front of his face, making him annoyed more before Patch turned around and covered his ears. Unbeknownst to him, another of his sleeping siblings accidentally spits its saliva from above and made him wet.

Patch wiggled his body to get rid of his sibling's saliva before he gave a brief glare and became depressed. Afterwards, the awaken pup approaches the unconscious Pongo under the latter's ear, counting numbers in his sleep and whispered, "Dad...I can't sleep. I've been thinking..."

Patch walk over to Pongo's head on the latter's right side. "Do you think I'm one of a kind...or just... a one of 101...?" he asked. "101...That's it..." Pongo yawned subconsciously as he continued sleeping. Patch was shocked to hear this and sighed in disappointment.

Afterwards, the pup walked out from the room, going down the stairs and strolled towards the kitchen where only the moonlight shines down some part of the room through the window. Upon walking some distance in distressed, he then turns and saw an empty KANINE KRUNCHIES sack behind a door.

Patch walks in as he pushed the door subconsciously, revealing the face of his admired dog hero, Thunderbolt. The pup still slumped his head depressed until he pushed down the sack and enters it before making himself comfortable to fall sleep.

Next morning...

The sun had already rise and shine, even if it only a little part of the empty sack. Patch had woke a little but still half asleep until fully awake with a shocking gasped when he heard Roger yelled, "All right, everyone. Into the truck!"

The pup quickly gets out from where he was before and realised that the whole house was empty, which made him panicked as he headed towards the window. He heard Roger was counting the Dalmatians as he moved.

Upon reaching the window, Patch gasped in shocked as he just heard that one of his siblings was counted 101 and saw that all his other family members are all aboard on the truck labelled 'MOVER', except him. Afterwards, Roger kept the plank as none of them noticed that Patch was missing even though the not boarded pup can hear Pongo ordered, "Right, anyone not here speak up!"

Patch barks desperately to inform them but unfortunately no one could hear him as Roger shuts the curtain and also bonnet before the male human went to his driving seat. "Oh no!" Patch exclaimed panicky as he desperately tried to gets through the narrow opened window but to no avail as the truck's engine was started up.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Patch yelled but it was all in vain. The truck had started moving and easily left Patch behind in the sold home. Patch slumps his head and sighed disappointingly while mumbling, "That figures. They didn't even miss me..."

The pup's thoughts were snapped when he heard a familiar music playing and increasing in volume. Patch then saw a KANINE KRUNCHIES truck coming from a distance. His expression quickly changes to that of someone who does not mind such stuff. "Then I'm not going to miss them!" Patch declared.

The pup tried to exit through the narrow opened window, which he succeeded and began chasing after the truck while barking. Patch then jumps after closing in and managed to land on the moving truck.

 **Chapter 4: Buying Souvenir, Meeting Ran's Distant Twin**

Meanwhile at the hotel...

The two families went down to the lobby using the elevator. Haneotome was also with them as Hiro carried her in his arms. As they make their way towards for breakfast, they encounter two familiar male faces stood together. They are none other than Cobra and Mongoose, Junichiro's assistant.

"Ban! Hiro!" Cobra called out as he waved his right hand at them as they approaches. "Cobra-san!" Hiro exclaimed. "I never thought you would be here too" said Ban. "What do you think I am? A leftover? Of course I would be. I am Professor Yamano's assistant" Cobra proclaimed.

"More like a freeloader. Doing nothing but laid back" Mongoose grumbled. Cobra seems a little pissed off upon hearing this but shrug it off. "Then why we didn't saw you last night?" Hiro inquired. "I had a little busy errand, preparing for the conference" Cobra answered.

"Yeah, right" said Mongoose in a sarcastic tone. "It might had been an excuse just for him goofing off or flirting around with beautiful ladies" he accused. That accusation was definitely the last straw, which made Cobra to turn to his rival, Mongoose.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MONGOOSE?! I DID NO SUCH THING!" Cobra claimed confidently. "Who knows...?" Mongoose replied with sarcasm. "I can't expect to believe that from someone who shares the same room as me" he bickered. The statement that Mongoose just said totally surprises Ban and Hiro.

"You two are in the same room?" Ban asked as he paraphrased. "The organising staffs at the counter told us to stay together since we didn't bring any family members" Cobra whined. "Being in the same room as him was totally sucks. I can hardly sleep because this guy snored like a bear" Mongoose pointed out with his left thumb.

"Shut up! You throw pillows at me when I was sleeping!" Cobra bickered. "Don't you see what I'm trying to message you? Shut up!" said Mongoose bluntly and their bickering proceeded, which made the two families in front of them to grin awkwardly.

"Are they always like this?" Akira asked as he sighed. "Yes, Dad" Hiro confirmed. Then Junichiro made a fake cough, which grabbed the attention of his assistant as they stopped fighting. "Have you two taken breakfast? Junichiro asked.

"We did. Just finished a while ago before seeing everyone coming" Cobra answered. "Cobra was a total glutton. He grabbed every single tasty food he could get" Mongoose pointed out and Cobra gave a glare at the former.

"Anyway, we'll be having our breakfast now. See you two at 10" said Junichiro as the two family take their leave for having breakfast.

After breakfast...

The two family went back to their rooms to get some of their respective stuffs. Afterwards, Haruka and Junichiro went to the assigned hall with Cobra and Mongoose, where the conference will take place while the others went out from the hotel for sightseeing.

They are currently walking together around at an avenue where lots of people walking around. Haneotome is sitting still on Hiro's right shoulder as they walk. "Wow, there are so many shops here" Marie noted as she glanced around where various shops can be seen.

"Yeah...it does" Akira concurred. "I guess this vacation is totally paid off" Ban guessed. While walking, Hiro noticed a souvenir shop as they just passed by, which made him halted his steps as the others were ahead of him. The bluenette then remembered his promise of bringing a souvenir to Ran.

"Hey, Dad. Can I go to this souvenir shop for a while?" Hiro requested which made the others turn. "Already? We had only walked for only an hour" Akira pointed out. "Can't you wait till the last day?" he asked. "I promised that I would get Ran-san a souvenir. At least let me take a look of what to buy" Hiro persuaded.

"All right, take your time" Akira approved. "And keep your CCM on just in case we wanted to contact you" he reminded. "Got it!" Hiro understood and the others left, leaving only Hiro and Haneotome. Afterwards, Hiro entered the souvenir shop and started searching for a suitable souvenir for Ran.

He searched from shelf to shelf but unfortunately he could not decide what to buy. There are stuff animals, mugs, key chains, fancy looking clocks and other things that he can find around the shop.

The reason for his hesitation is that some of the items are pricey while the rest does not seem to fit his interest. More importantly, he does not know what item among these is suitable for his girlfriend.

He tried to pick up one random stuff and show it to Haneotome, indirectly and telepathically asked her if it is suitable. However, the yellow pet shakes her head and the same things happen to other stuffs that Hiro chooses. After a while and few times trying, Hiro gave up and sighed frustratingly.

 _This is quite a tough choice. I don't even know what she would like to have from here. The last time we came to England was during the Detector incident and we never get to buy anything. If only I have someone to give me advice..._ Hiro thought to himself as he looks around to find some suitable souvenir.

"Are you having trouble choosing a souvenir...sir?" asked a soft feminine voice abruptly. Hiro turned to the direction of the voice and found out it was the shopkeeper as she wore a white working uniform, blue apron and a nametag. The name written is Laura Oliver.

Upon seeing the shopkeeper, he was a bit surprised as she resembles someone that he knew. She looks very much like Ran but with an older appearance and she rimless round glasses. Hiro stuttered but managed to say it. "Err...Yes...I want to buy one for somebody"

"For who? Your mother...sister... friend?" Laura inquired. "It's for..." Hiro was about to say it until someone else said it. "Girlfriend!" Haneotome squeaked all of a sudden, which made the shopkeeper surprised while Hiro scream panicky and covered his pet's mouth. "Hey, don't talk suddenly in front of the public!" Hiro whined.

"That was surprising. I never thought I'll be seeing fancy looking stuff animal talks" Laura commented. "Where did you get that anyway?" she asked. "Long story if I were to tell but let just conclude that fate allowed me and Haneotome to meet each other. Now, she's my beloved pet" Hiro elucidated. "I see...so she's your pet" Laura replied.

"Anyway, like she said. I'm looking one for my girlfriend and I can't decide which one I should buy for her among all these items sell here" said Hiro. "Can you suggest one for me?" he requested. "Well...let me see...for a girlfriend..." Laura mumbled as she headed towards one of the shelves. Hiro followed her until she stops and pick up an item.

"I would personally suggest this" said Laura as she gave him the item. Hiro looked at what she hand in to him. It was just a box of chocolate from a certain brand. "Chocolate?" Hiro muttered. "This chocolate is one of the specials that can be get in this country" Laura explained. "There is also a legend behind this chocolate"

"Legend?" Hiro echoed. "Look on the back side of the box" said Laura and Hiro did as she told. There are some words written on it. "Whenever a girl ate this chocolate, her wishes to meet the person she love that was thought to be lost shall be granted. If a boy gave this to the girl he loved, his wishes to strengthen the love between them will be fulfilled" Hiro read.

"So far, this chocolate did managed to make couple's love between each other become stronger, according to the feedback given by customers" Laura added. "I see...then I'll be buying this" Hiro decided as he gave the item to the shopkeeper.

"All right..." said Laura as she accepted it before walking to the counter with Hiro following. While approaching the counter, the bluenette took out a Polaroid camera from his jacket. "Um...miss...?" Hiro called out to her. "What is it, sir?" Laura asked as she puts the item on the counter.

"Do you mind if I can snap a picture with you?" Hiro requested, showing Laura his Polaroid camera. "What's with the sudden request?" Laura asked curiously. "You see... my girlfriend looks a lot like you. So, I want to show her who was the one suggested to me the gift" Hiro explained.

"Well that's surprising. I hardly took photos with customers before but I guess its okay" Laura approved. "But on one condition" she said. "What is it?" Hiro asked. "Can I take a picture with your pet there?" Laura requested. "Sure" Hiro approved.

Later...

Hiro exited the shop with Haneotome and the souvenir while Laura was gazing at the photo of herself with the yellow pet.

While walking outside where no people is currently around and holding the plastic containing the souvenir, Hiro looked back into the photo that he took using his Polaroid camera, which is a picture of himself and Laura. He giggled as he thought of something. _Ran-san will be jealous if she saw this._

 **Chapter 5: Rescuing Haneotome. A Red Haunted Car on the Loose**

"Do you agree, Haneotome?" Hiro asked, looking at his pet. "Pamu!" Haneotome squeaked as she nodded. Unbeknown to the duo, a driverless wrecked red Panther Deville car with dark purple shadow aura hands came swiftly like a wind from behind them on the road all of a sudden and took the stuffs Hiro had in his hands together with his pet, Haneotome.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed and saw that the stuffs he was holding were all gone. The bluenette was too shocked due to the wind caused by the fast car and get a hold of himself to see what happened. He realised that Haneotome along with all his stuffs were driven away by that car.

His pet was tied by the seatbelt, preventing her from escaping. "Hiro!" Haneotome squeaked out his name. "Hey, give me back Haneotome and my stuffs!" Hiro demanded as he begun running with haste around the empty avenue.

"Wait!" The bluenette sprint to catch up but unfortunately the haunted car was drove too fast. Hiro then stops and started panting, probably due to the sudden running. "If that's the case, I'll have to transform!" Hiro proclaimed.

The bluenette raises his left arm into the air and on the back of his hand, the green Sagittarius sign appeared. The sign transformed into a Knuckle Riser before Hiro brings his left hand down while clenching into fist until his shoulder level.

Afterwards, he outstretched his left arm to the side and the gem on Knuckle Riser glowed before swinging it in three quarter circle with flames following his movement. Then he slammed his left knuckle with his right palm and yelled, "Souchaku!"

The bluenette was engulfed in a spirally flame emitted from the Knuckle Riser and in an instant, Hiro transformed into Sazer Tarious before making his signature pose. "Gran Cycle!" Tarious extend his arms and slammed his left fist with his right palm before aiming the Knuckle Riser forward.

The Knuckle Riser emitted a green beam and something was summoned. It was a red superbike with the front part had the shape of a phoenix head with yellow eyes. There is also some buttons with various colours on the bike. Tarious jumped onto the bike and started riding his vehicle fast while trailing the haunted car.

Thanks to the vehicle's awesome engine performance and also the suit's guidance, the red GranSazer was able to ride the Gran Cycle well and catch up with the haunted red car. "Wait!" Hiro yelled as he continued chasing while riding Gran Cycle swiftly.

However, the haunted car did not respond to the yelling and drove away Haneotome along with Hiro's belongings. Tarious proceeded pursuing the thief as he went through turns and junctions on the road without even having time to notice if he is going in loops or not.

Meanwhile, Akira, Ban and Marie are strolling on another avenue but with very few people other than them. As they were walking, they saw the haunted car with Hiro's belongings and Haneotome inside while being pursued by Tarious on the superbike just passed by.

The trio were left speechless at first but then realised what happened. "Isn't that Haneotome-chan and Hiro-kun's stuffs inside that run-down car?" Marie asked. "Yeah...and Hiro's pursuing that car" Akira concurred and proceeded.

"What in the world happened to him? He was robbed and chasing a robber?" Ban guessed. "Anyway, Ban. We're going after them" Akira ordered. "Yes!" Ban replied. Soon, Akira and Ban transformed into Remls and Lion respectively before summoning their own Gran Cycle.

Lion had the same one like Tarious while Remls' Gran Cycle is purple with the front part had the shape of a stag beetle with orange eyes. Marie wore a green helmet and rode with Remls while Lion rode solely as they chased after Tarious.

Back to where Tarious was, he was still chasing after the thief that stole his stuffs and also pet. "You're not escaping!" Hiro claimed and had his Gran Cycle speeding up until he managed to be on the car's side. Tarious glanced to the driver seat of the car and then became shocked.

There is no driver and the vehicle was moving by itself. "What?! There's no one driving it?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Hiro!" Haneotome squeaked, which made Hiro remembered why he was chasing the car. "Haneotome!" Hiro exclaimed and presses a green button on his Gran Cycle.

Tarious then released his controls and leaped into the air. In a green flash, his Gran Cycle then transformed into a wide hover board that is capable of flying as it floats while having thrusters on the back. The shape of the phoenix from the Gran Cycle was still there and there are a few foot sized flat buttons with various colours on the surface of the board.

Tarious then landed on the floating hover board. "Gran Surfboard!" Hiro exclaimed. The red GranSazer then moved above the roof of the car, only to find that Haneotome was there and a hole wide enough for him to jump in. Tarious then presses a black button with his right foot and the surfboard began to move with constant speed.

Afterwards, the red GranSazer leaped inside the moving car and freed Haneotome while also getting his stuffs back. Haneotome was put on Tarious's right shoulder while the rest of the items were put inside the plastic held in the latter's left hand.

Tarious leaped outside and landed on his Gran Surfboard before putting his stuff on it. Surprisingly, the stuffs that Hiro put was then contained by walls of the surfboard with a tiny yellow button on it. "Mission accomplished!" Hiro proclaimed as he raised his right fist to celebrate.

However, the celebration was cut short when the wrecked car unleashed dark purple shadowy vines around its body towards Tarious, which he noticed. "Hold on tight!" Hiro ordered. The red GranSazer then manipulate his surfboard to fly higher and faster while escaping from it.

The shadowy vines continued to pursue Tarious relentlessly, which made the red GranSazer grunted in annoyance. However, Tarious countered by increasing his speed more and somehow managed to avoid them. Still, the vines did not stop pursuing them.

 _I can't continue like this. I have to finish this ghostly, wrecked car in one hit. But destroying it here might endangered any nearby civilians and attracts too much attention._ Hiro thought as he glanced towards the surrounding while still flying swiftly, there are a few people watching.

"Pamu!" Haneotome squeaked, grabbing her owner's attention. "What is it, Haneotome?" Hiro asked and his pet then directs her eyes towards somewhere. The red GranSazer followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at a wide river nearby.

"River...? That's it!" Hiro cried before turning his attention towards the chasing vines and car. "Hey, slowpoke. Follow me if you can!" he taunted and flew very fast towards the wide river nearby. The haunted car begun to fly and pursued the hero.

The two vehicles flew over the wide river where no human was present over there. Tarious noticed that the haunted car with its still active shadowy vines followed him and also Haneotome on board. "Falcon Bow!" Tarious summoned his signature weapon, a golden bow before facing the flying haunted vehicle.

The Gran Surfboard then began to fly around as it avoided the vines while at the same time Tarious aimed his weapon at the enemy. "Burning...Falcon!" Tarious unleased a giant fiery arrow while moving.

By sheer luck, the special move hit exactly on the haunted car as it exploded, destroying it to pieces as the junks fell into the river. "Pamu!" Haneotome squeaked in joy as Tarious was victorious while the latter sighed in relief.

 **Chapter 6: The Tragic Incident, Hiro's Body Went Missing**

Later...

Hiro and Haneotome were seen hanging out with the former sitting under a tree at the riverside which is separated by gates and pillars. Hiro's stuffs and Ran's souvenir were successfully retrieved as all items were beside him. Currently, Haneotome was being held by her owner as the latter tend to the fluffily animal.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked concernedly. Haneotome responded with a nod, which made the bluenette sighed in relief. "That's glad to hear" Hiro stated as the bluenette puts his pet down before Haneotome begun flying around.

 _What is that just now? The wrecked car seemed to be possessed by something. But more importantly, why does it target Haneotome and my belongings together with Ran-san's souvenir?_ Hiro questioned in his mind but then flinched when he remembered about his gift for Ran. The bluenette quickly checked the items that he retrieved.

Luckily, all of them are okay, including Ran's souvenir. The redhead's chocolate box was wrapped with a red paper gift and white ribbon. There is a blue tag written 'Hanasaki Ran', meaning it was definitely for Ran. The bluenette grinned as he was glad that the souvenir was safe and sound.

 _I'm glad every stuffs is all right. At least, I hope Ran-san's souvenir is okay inside too._ Hiro thought to himself. However, his happiness smile was interrupted when he heard a weird noise that grabbed his attention and also Haneotome.

The bluenette turned to find that the remnant of the enemy he defeated while ago returned. It came in the formed of dark purple floating orb. Hiro recognised the shadow vines had the same colour as the orb, which answered his curiosity.

"It can't be that this thing possessed those wrecked car?" Hiro mumbled. Though, before the bluenette could say anything further, the red orb releases vines and captured the flying Haneotome. "Pamu!" Haneotome squeaked for help. "Haneotome!" Hiro exclaimed.

Hiro then noticed that the orb began to blink rapidly and increasing in speed in various colours as it hastily approaches Haneotome. The blinking orb gave the idea that it was trying to self-destruct and explode. The bluenette realised and quickly dash to push Haneotome out of the way.

Hiro succeeded and the vines on his pet were broken but unfortunately the orb exploded with a white blinding flash, engulfing the bluenette fully while Haneotome quickly shut her eyes. The flash soon vanished, Haneotome then opened up her eyes and glanced around.

Sadly, Hiro was no longer to be found and worse, she only found the bluenette's clothing lying down in front of herself. "Hiro?" Haneotome squeaked out her owner's name but unfortunately there is no response. "Hiro?"

 **What happened to Hiro? That will be revealed in the next chapter. By the way, that dark purple orb maybe the last original villain and it may not be explained who was behind it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing stories is like conveying your feelings to others about what you feel. Many people never realised that animes and cartoons all have their moral of the stories. Take Doraemon for example, the main idea that I noticed and the author is trying to convey to us is to act more independently.**

 **Chapter 1: The Search for Hiro**

Remls, Lion and also Marie are still on the Gran Cycles, searching for Hiro. "Where did Hiro-kun go?" Marie asked. While riding, Lion swipe on the air above the rpm and speed meters using his left hand. Instantly, a green virtual screen appeared floating on the meters.

The green screen displayed a map of the road they are currently going through as there is two blue arrow indicators moving on the path. Then a red Sagittarius sign appeared blinking rapidly a little further from where their current position in the map. There is some details written beside the sign.

It is a coordinate as it seems to be displaying the exact position of Tarious. It was written '4213'. "Right now, he is somewhere further of us" Ban reported. The red Sagittarius sign then suddenly disappeared while talking, which surprises Lion. "The signal's gone!"

"What?!" Akira gasped. Same goes for Marie. "Where is his last coordinate?" he asked. "It was at point 4213" Ban reported. "Let's hurry!" Marie suggested and the Gran Cycles dash as fast as possible to the reported coordinate. One minute later, the three of them had arrived at Hiro's last location.

It was closed to the river being separated by gates and pillars. There are green grounds and very few trees. They see no people around that place as the trio gets down from the Gran Cycles. "This is where Hiro was last located" Ban reported as they started searching.

Marie then noticed Haneotome sitting under a tree not too far from where she is. "Haneotome-chan!" Marie called out as she dashes towards Hiro's pet, followed by Remls and Lion. Ban's mother quickly held Haneotome in her hands as she arrives to Hiro's pet.

However, the trio were surprised when they saw Haneotome is moaning depressingly as she had a sad face. Her eyes were slightly closed. "Pamu..." Haneotome moaned depressingly. "What's wrong?" Ban asked worriedly. Remls then noticed that Hiro's stuffs was under the same tree as Haneotome but there were no signs of Hiro.

"Haneotome, where is Hiro?" Akira asked. While moaning, Haneotome then rolled her face towards a certain direction and the trio followed her gaze. The trio became utterly shocked as they found Hiro's CCM lying on the ground but the owner is completely absent.

The trio then approaches Hiro's and Remls began to examine them as he crouches. He does not found any other traces of Hiro. "Only his CCM is here...? Impossible..." Akira mumbled. "Where did Hiro go?" Ban asked curiously.

Haneotome is still moaning sadly, which Marie noticed. "Haneotome-chan, can you tell us what happened?" Marie requested. Haneotome fully opened up her pink eyes before they glowed and unleashed white light rays. A virtual screen was projected from the rays and it began displaying a certain video.

The video is showing what happened to Haneotome and Hiro from the former's point of view. The trio were terrified when they saw the final part, where Hiro was nowhere to be found and ended like how they find his clothes after the flash disappeared.

The virtual screen then vanished and Haneotome slumped her head depressingly while the trio were left stunned. "I can't believe this..." Ban muttered. "No wonder his signal suddenly vanished" Akira confirmed. "But I believe that Hiro is still alive. His body must be somewhere out here"

"So what do we do now, Akira-san?" Marie asked. "First things first, Ban. You bring your mother, Haneotome and also Hiro's belongings back to the hotel. Marie-san, tell my wife what happened and tried to keep her calm" Akira ordered. "Yes!" Ban and Marie responded. "I'll start searching for Hiro" Akira told them.

"Then, I'll help too after sending my Mom back" Ban volunteered. "Thank you" Akira thanked before they splits up and do their respective tasks. Lion and Marie ride the red Gran Cycle back to the hotel while bringing together all Hiro's belongings and Haneotome. Remls rode his purple Gran Cycle around the roads of London to search for his son, Hiro.

 **Chapter 2: Hiro turned into a puppy**

Later, at a dark alley near to where Haneotome was before...

A tiny, green Sagittarius sign can be seen hiding in the shadow formed on the ground by the walls. The sign soon vanished and afterwards a familiar pair of dark brown eyes suddenly appeared at a very short height from the floor. It is none other than Hiro since he had something to do with those characteristics. "Where am I?" Hiro asked himself as he glanced around from where he stood.

From his sight, the surrounding is like an alley and he can see two garbage cans, one on each side of the wall that are few distance away from him but there is something odd. He saw those garbage cans are bigger and taller than him. "Am I in an alley?" Hiro mumbled as he started moving.

 _But why I am shorter than garbage cans?_ He questioned in his mind but shrugged it off as he finally moved out from the shadow, revealing his current true form. Unbeknown to Hiro, he had yet to notice that his appearance was no longer human. He is now a quadruped canine puppy of some kind.

He had dark blue furs on most of his body. The layer around his paws, ears, nose and a little of his tail is white. There is also a white lightning symbol on his chest. His face was slightly retained although it is fully dark blue now and had small, dark brown dog nose.

Amazingly, he still wore his oval, silver locket around his neck, like a dog collar and tag. He just walked throughout the alley like a dog though still did not realised that he was moving like one. The blue pup thought that he was moving like a human. Walking out to the alley, Hiro saw the place with a tree that he hang out awhile ago before but his pet partner is gone together with his items.

The pup did not noticed that there is a local human boy perhaps younger but obviously taller than him sitting under while leaning against the same tree. "I think that was the place I hang out with Haneotome before" Hiro mumbled. "But... where did she go and where's my stuffs?" he asked himself before beginning to think while rumbling. Then he noticed the boy when he looked again.

 _Maybe that boy know where Haneotome is and also my stuffs are. I'll try ask him._ Hiro, with four legs then approaches the boy, which the latter noticed that he was coming. "Excuse me, I wanted to ask you something" Hiro told the boy. However, the young boy gave him a weird stare at him.

"What's wrong, you don't understand me?" Hiro asked. The boy still gave him that weird stare and Hiro continued asking the former. However, what the boy heard from Hiro was nothing but yapping of a puppy until the former finally speak, "What is it, pup? You got lost?"

Hiro was completely taken aback when he heard what the boy just said. _Pup? I am a human not a dog!_ Hiro scolded in his mind but soon realised something. _Dog? It can't be...!_ The blue pup then glanced around, looking for a mirror or a glass and he did found one.

It is located at on one of the shops, which is nearby an avenue some distance away from where he was now. "What's wrong?" the boy asked as he saw Hiro running towards the avenue but the blue pup ignored him. Hiro finally reached the shop with a glass or mirror before looking into it.

Upon looking into the mirror, the blue pup finally see his true form and gasped in shocked. He is now a dog, or more correct a slowly growing pup. The pup put his forepaws on the glass and stood while staring in disbelief. _I am dog? But why?_

Hiro then remembered the incident that happened to him before he was unconscious in the alley. _Maybe it's the effect of that explosion before?_ Hiro deduced in his thought. _I want to change back...but how? Maybe I should transform_

Hiro then lift up while looking at his left forepaw and tried to summon the Sagittarius sign but nothing happened, much to his dismay. _Not good...? How about if I try dreaming for myself to return to human?_ The blue pup then closes his eyes and began to make a wish.

"I wish to become a human again...I wish to become a human again..." Hiro mumbled and he wait for a few minutes. However, nothing happened again and he tried repeating the action a few more times. The outcomes turned out to be the same again and he did not become human at all.

Hiro opened up his eyes again and sighed in frustration before looking into the glass. _It didn't work too, huh? Maybe I should go back to the hotel where everyone is but will Mom, Dad, Haneotome and the others recognise me?_ Hiro asked in his mind while staring into the glass.

Then the pup noticed that he was still wearing the silver locket before checking the contents inside. It was a picture of him in his human form with Ran. His despair turned into hope while his sadness become happiness upon seeing the locket and its content.

 _I got it. Even if I am a puppy, they will definitely recognised me if I show the locket._ Hiro thought to himself happily before he closes his locket and started making his way to the hotel they had stayed in.

 **Chapter 3: The Bad News**

Simultaneously in the hotel...

All the scientists are having a tea break inside another hall of the hotel. Haruka, Junichiro, Mongoose and Cobra sat on one of the table together enjoying the snacks and drinks served for them. There are other scientists as well, occupying the other tables.

A few of the scientists are seen talking to their family members. Then Marie and Ban with the former holding Haneotome while the latter holding Hiro's stuffs entered the hall. The brunettes while panting quickly approaches the table Junichiro and the others, which the four noticed.

"Marie, Ban. What's wrong?" Junichiro asked. "Dad, we got bad news to inform, especially you, Professor Oozora" Ban answered. The mother of blue raised her brows when she heard this. Then Marie put Haneotome while Ban put all Hiro's stuffs, including the blue CCM on the table before the two brunettes explained for the four of them what happened to Hiro.

The four of them were utterly shocked when they heard what happened. "I can't believe it. Hiro's missing?!" Haruka asked quietly in disbelief, avoiding other people's attention. "Yes, Professor. We only found his stuffs and Haneotome at the scene" Ban reported frustratingly. "This is totally a cataclysm" Cobra mumbled.

"How do you spell that word?" Mongoose asked but he was ignored. "Still, I can't believe that some ghost possessed a broken Panther Deville" said Junichiro. "We couldn't believe it too but Haneotome-chan saw everything that happened. When we found her, she seems awfully depressed" Marie added.

The rest then had their attentions on Hiro's pet who slumped her head sadly while moaning. Haruka then grabbed and embraced Haneotome while trying to comfort herself and Haneotome. "Right now, Akira-san is riding around London, searching for Hiro" Ban stated.

"All right, Cobra, Mongoose" Junichiro called out. "Yes!" The assistants responded. "You two go and search for Hiro. Ban, you help them too" Junichiro ordered. "Yes!" Ban abided and the brunette leaves the room together with Cobra and Mongoose.

"Dear, what are you going to do?" Marie asked. "For now, I'll be attending the conference like usual since my turn to present my paper is coming soon. Afterwards, I'll help in the search" Junichiro answered before he also take his leave, leaving only Marie, Haruka and Haneotome.

 **Chapter 4: A Squeaky Toy at the Audition**

At a park where the Big Ben is visible from there...

There is an audition currently occurring, which is for dogs. The press, people and various other dogs are attending it. Patch is among the dogs attending as the TV Dog, Thunderbolt is there, standing on the stage and the audition is something about the latter.

The staffs involved are also there too. "All right, everybody. Line up your dogs for the audition. We need to hear their best heroic bark!" the male emcee informed. And so the dogs that wanted to join the audition line up and one by one barks as heroic as possible besides Thunderbolt.

Patch was the last dog in line as he yaps on the steps until a female staff picks and puts him on stage. The Dalmatian pooch crashes against Thunderbolt and sits down as the staff puts the former sliding on the floor. Patch looks up and Thunderbolt gave him a cheesy grin.

"Well...go ahead..." said Thunderbolt as he tried to maintain his posture while gesturing Patch to bark. Patch begun stuttering as he looks at the audience that were starring at him but still did not bark. "What's the matter, little fella?" the TV dog asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Then he chuckles whisperingly a little before looking at Patch. "Well, its funny cause you see, we're dogs and we chase cats so..." Thunderbolt continued and chuckled again in the same way. Patch then stared at dogs down and in front of the stage, staring at him too.

"Well, that made me laugh" Thunderbolt said but with a change of tone and more serious. "Come on, kid. We haven't got all year. You're wasting my night" he whined. The Dalmatian pup noticed that everyone else is murmuring and the emcee is looking at his watch.

Patch then turned back before he raised his head and to bark in a heroic way. However, the bark was completely awful as the normal bark was followed by a sound of a squeaky toy. Then everyone including Thunderbolt began to burst into laughter after hearing the pitiful bark.

"Say, who set off that squeaky toy?" Thunderbolt teased before he continued laughing again. Patch slumps his head in disappointment due to the fact that his bark sounds awful and the hero he admired also laughed inferiorly at him.

"Hey, Thunderbolt. Over here" said one of the photographers as they had their cameras in hands. Thunderbolt put on a cheesy grin while Patch gave a shocking look when those photographers snapped photos of him a few times.

After the photography session ended, the theme song of Thunderbolt's show was played and people began to leave. "That's it folks. We'll announce the winner of the audition tomorrow. Come on and have a fantabulous day. And remember, buy your pooch lots and lots of tasty KANINE KRUNCHIES" the emcee concluded before giving the microphone to the staff besides him.

Patch who was still shocked watches everyone left, leaving him alone on the stage before he turned around and sighed frustratingly. "Nice one, Patch. Just brilliant" Patch mumbled sadly.

 **Chapter 5: Hiro meets Patch and Thunderbolt**

At the same time...

Hiro the pup was kicked out by one of the security guards patrolling the hotel and lied on the corridor. "Listen, pup. Can't you see this sign?!" the male grumpy-looking guard scolded, pointing his right index finger towards a signboard. It was a 'Pets not allowed' sign.

"No pets allowed! Do you understand?!" he questioned with anger. Hiro tried to reason with the guard about letting himself in but the latter could not understand him and only heard yapping. Worse, the guard ignored the pup when the yapping by letting off his tantrum.

"Scram now before I give you a piece of me!" the guard declared as he started chasing Hiro away with his black batter. The blue pup ran away to a park, trying to save himself and hided in the bushes. Thankfully, the guard did not even followed him that far and the pup was saved.

Hiro then escaped from the bushes and began strolling in the park aimlessly while feeling completely dishearten. "Why this happened to me...?" Hiro whined. "I can't enter the hotel like this. Not when I'm a pooch. I guess I'll never be able to return unless I turned back"

While Hiro the pup continued murmuring, he did not realised that he is walking towards the stage where the Thunderbolt audition was held before. Still murmuring, his head then crashes against the stage's wall, which made the pup snapped back to reality and yelped a little.

Afterwards, Hiro take a step back before looking up and saw the banner for Thunderbolt audition hanging at the stage that was decorated accordingly with blue fabrics. "Thunderbolt auditions today...?" Hiro read and then remembered about this being mentioned in yesterday's Thunderbolt show. "Oh yeah, it's today..."

Hiro glanced around but saw no one, not even a human. Next, the pup then went for the stairs and gets on stage. He saw another white pup with spots, or more accurate a Dalmatian stood in the middle of the stage, with a long face. Hiro then approaches the Dalmatian pup, Patch.

"Hello" Hiro greeted. "Are you waiting for the audition?" he asked. "The audition is long over..."Patch answered boringly, not turning back. "I see..." Hiro replied. "But what are you doing here?" he inquired. "I was in the audition but totally messed up" Patch answered.

"What did you have to do in the audition?" Hiro asked. "Bark. As heroic as possible. But mine is the worse among any normal dog" Patch answered. "I see..." Hiro replied disappointingly. "My name is Oozora Hiro. You can call me Hiro" he introduced. "I'm Patch..." said the Dalmatian pup.

"So, Patch, what are you still doing here all alone? Don't you have to go home where your parents or your owner was now?" Hiro asked. "I...don't want to return home. Nobody would miss me..." Patch answered before started walking away. "How come?" Hiro asked as he followed the Dalmatian pup and get down from the stage.

"You see...I come from this very big family but everyone just see me just as like another dog and I'm always clinging behind their shadows. That's why, I want to be a one of a kind wonder dog like Thunderbolt so I can be someone different" Patch explained. "But my siblings, both adopted and biological laughed at my awful bark when I tried to make one like Thunderbolt"

"So basically, you wanted to become a hero and gets out from the shadows of your siblings?" Hiro guessed and the two stop their tracks. "Yeah, sort of" Patch confirmed. "So many siblings do you have?" Hiro asked. "99 including me" Patch answered and Hiro became surprised.

99 siblings? That was too big for a family of dog, not to mention humans. Even for married couple, it is definitely impossible for human mothers to bear and born children repeatedly that many times. This is due to one child requires about 9 months.

For animals, that is still impossible without to have that number at once. Of course, through other perspectives is possible to achieve like adoption, which was mentioned by Patch. "Really?! That many? How many of your siblings were biological and how the rest got adopted?" Hiro asked.

"There's 15 of us initially including me. Then one day, my siblings and I were abducted by two underlings of a devil woman, who wanted to make coats out of us puppies. That same woman also bought other 84 puppies from the various pet shops for the same purpose. Luckily, my parents came to save us with helps from other dogs and animals before that happen. Afterwards, Dad decided that the rest come home with us and our owners keep them too" Patch explained.

"I see...I kind of understand your situation now. Maybe..." Hiro was speaking until Patch noticed something and cut in the talk, "Hiro, look!"

Hiro the pup then followed Patch's gaze and saw a familiar German Shepherd in disguised sneaking away from other people. That dog uses a round red mat and the mane of a mop to disguise itself. "Isn't that Thunderbolt?" Hiro guessed.

"No doubt it's him!" Patch claimed excitedly and quickly sneaked to that brown dog's front while it was occupied mumbling before the pup yelled, "Hi Thunderbolt!"

Thunderbolt screamed while he back off due to being startled by Patch sudden yelling. "I'm sorry. I... You got the wrong dog, kid!" Thunderbolt claimed while chuckling a little before trying to get away from Patch. "That's the same disguise you used in episode 18" Patch notified before getting in Thunderbolt's path. "Gambling Gophers of Gunfire Gulch!"

"Oh! Howl and out loud! Now you blown my cover!" Thunderbolt grumbled annoyingly before tossing away his gears to disguise. "This is champion. I'm your biggest fan, Thunderbolt!" Patch said. The brown dog tossed the mop's mane in the trash basket and the mat on Patch before walking away from him.

"I know every episode by heart" Patch claimed before chasing after Thunderbolt by running on the narrow surface of the walls. "Remember the time when you fought the grizzly bear and rescue those orphans and then the dam boat and..."

Thunderbolt then grin when he remembers where he saw Patch before as the pup was in the same height as him. At that time, Hiro walks up to the duo. "Hey, aren't you the squeaky toy?" Thunderbolt asked teasingly.

"Squeaky toy?" Hiro echoed, confused why the TV Dog called the Dalmatian pup that nickname. "He barked like one" Thunderbolt notified, not even noticing Hiro was there.

"Yeah... that's me" Patch smiled awkwardly as he admits. "Listen, pup" Thunderbolt ordered. "Patch!" Patch corrected the brown dog. "Pooch, whatever" said Thunderbolt, walking away from the two pups and headed towards a tree.

"You got to understand. Sometimes danger and I like to dance alone" the brown dog stood straight and the Dalmatian pup became disappointed to hear this. _Oh dear, I have to cheer Patch somehow._ Hiro thought when he saw Patch feeling down.

Then they heard a meow, which made the trio to look up at the tree where Thunderbolt stood by. "Good quiches. Look at that! A cat is stuck up in that tree" Thunderbolt reported panicky as Hiro and Patch approaches him. The two pups then saw a grey cat that is walking on one of the branches. "He is?" Patch asked.

Hiro observe closely at the cat before he noticed there was a bird nest with three fledglings inside. He realised that the cat was targeting the fledglings for lunch while simultaneously heard Thunderbolt mumbling that the climbing animal needs to be saved.

"Now, if I were me, what would I do? I always do like in the script, that's what I do" Thunderbolt muttered but then realised something with a shocking face. "Oh no. I don't have a script!" he remembered. "This is just like when Tommy got trapped on the cliff, in episode 29..." Patch began talking while Thunderbolt was panicky whining and wondering around.

"Oh I'm kidding. I had no idea what I'm doing!" Thunderbolt complained. "But episode 29 is still the best. At least from the first season" Patch said while wiggling his tail and Thunderbolt got annoyed hearing the pup's rambling. "Pooch!" Thunderbolt barked angrily.

"Patch!" Patch corrected him. "Whatever!" Thunderbolt shrugged off. "I'm trying to panic here!" he whined. "Oh sorry" Patch apologised. _This is not going anywhere._ Hiro thought before he sighed.

"I just thought you were going to do like rock and ridge" Patch said and Thunderbolt noticed something from those words. "You know when you got that bound, and drew a next cliff, and you had a long plank of wood and got a great big round boulder and..."

Thunderbolt saw the similar stuffs that is related to what Patch just said, which are trash basket and a fat worker cleaning the window using a long ladder. "Precisely!" said Thunderbolt before he takes action.

The German Shepherd kicked the thrash basket and grabbed the ladder with his mouth, causing the worker to slip but not falling. Thunderbolt putted the ladder on the stationary thrash basket before he sat on one side of the ladder. Patch followed the hero he admired.

Afterwards, the fat worker fell on the other side and Thunderbolt were sent flying like a catapult before the latter broke the tree's branch. The cat then fell onto the ground and luckily did not get hurt until Thunderbolt suddenly crashed on the cat.

The German Shepherd sat on the cat's neck, causing the latter difficult to breathe which the former obliviously did not see that but noticed the grey cat. "There you are, my good man. No need to thank me. The look on your face is thanks enough" Thunderbolt said calmly.

 _Can't you see that cat is suffering while you sat on its neck?!_ Hiro shouted in his mind while giving Thunderbolt a glare. "Now, smile for the cameras!" Thunderbolt ordered as he made a cheesy smile but too bad nothing happened, which he realised.

"Hey, that's strange. Where are the photographers? The presses is always around when I do something" Thunderbolt muttered before looking at the cat. "What's the matter with you English people? Are you all having tea?" The German Shepherd gets up and whined. "How am I supposed to get my job back if you're all having tea?!

"Job? What are you talking about?" Hiro asked but unfortunately Patch came to interrupt. "That was champion, Thunder! Just like on the TELE" Patch noted. "More like making trouble..." Hiro sighed.

"You know, this stuff isn't as easy as it looks" Thunderbolt stated as he begun walking. "I mean, maybe if I can remember what happened in every episode of the show. You know, like squeaky toy here but then I..." he whined but then the bulb in his mind glows bright when he noticed something. "Hey...Squeaky toy..."

"What is it, Thunder?" Patch answered while wiggling his tail. "Well, do you want to join me for a stroll in the city?" Thunderbolt asked. "I can?" Patch guessed. "Sure. It's not everyday you can walk together with a TV star" said Thunderbolt. "Maybe you can see me do more hero stuffs if you do"

"Then do you mind if I join in as well?" Hiro abruptly requested as he approaches the two dogs. "Who are you?" Thunderbolt asked. "I'm Hiro. Oozora Hiro" Hiro the pup introduced himself. "Well, now that's odd. Your name sounds so human-like" Thunderbolt pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess" Hiro admitted while chuckling awkwardly. "So what do you think, Thunder?" Patch asked. "No problem" Thunderbolt answered. "They say three heads is better than two and even better than one. Doing heroic stuffs will be a catwalk" he explained.

"Cakewalk" Hiro corrected. "Precisely~" Thunderbolt replied. "Now let's go!" he declared. Then the three dogs began strolling together in London. Thunderbolt explained to the two about junior deputy test and maybe if the two passed, they can join in the show with the TV star. And so they began their test begins while doing many things...

Sometimes later at sunset...

Thunderbolt, Patch and Hiro are seen hanging out in another park while eating some food. Patch and Thunderbolt eat sausages from a plate while Hiro eats a pea that falls from the tree. "I tell you Thunder" Patch said before taking a sausage and chewing it, "This is the best day ever"

"More like the worst day ever" Hiro grumbled but being ignored. "You know, I never knew it would be fun out here doing all these hero stuffs" Thunderbolt confessed. "There's nothing so heroic about all those things that you two did" Hiro objected out loud. "What do you mean? I think doing those stuffs are heroic" Patch defended, did not get what Hiro said.

"More like troubles. The stagecoach carrying the married couple was already in control. The guy that took stuffs into his sack was just a customer picking up his clothes via the self-service laundry. The Palace guards were really supposed to wear that tall black hat and act so unfriendly. Lastly, you two stole sausages from the restaurant. There's nothing so heroic about those acts that you two did, including the ones I don't even remember" Hiro pointed out.

"Maybe you are right about that" Patch admitted. "But anyway what do you mean by before, Thunderbolt? Don't you do this heroic stuffs all the time?" he asked. At that time, Thunderbolt was eating a sausage but quickly swallowed it without chewing when that question was raised to him, which he nearly choked.

"Oh well, kid...Err..." Thunderbolt stumbled and chuckled a little. "Oh course I do! I do this all the time" he said firmly. _He doesn't seem to do this all the time._ Hiro guessed in his mind while finishing his pear. "So, let's talk about you two kids" Thunderbolt suggested.

"Us...?" Hiro repeated. "Yeah, what's your story?" Thunderbolt asked. "How about we start with you, Hiro?" Patch suggested. "Sure..." Hiro agreed and afterwards, he begun telling his stories while walking. The blue pooch tells the truth, even the part he is in fact human.

The two real dogs were surprised when they heard Hiro's stories while still could not believe that the blue pup was really a human. Patch felt awfully jealous due to the fact that the pup he just met was already a hero who saved the world before.

"So no wonder you keep rambling about what we did weren't heroic and so all. You're definitely sounded like a human. A Japanese that is" Thunderbolt commented. "I still can't believe that you are the red hero who did the announcement at that time and saved the world, had now turned into a pup"

"Wow...I feel a lot jealous, Hiro" Patch honestly and sadly confessed. "Well, it's my future self at that time doing those deeds with my friends. But it's true, I fought an evil spirit possessing the red Panther Deville and because of that thing, I now become a pup. Worse, I can't turn back or return to my family" Hiro pointed out.

"Well, Hiro. I guess your story was interesting to hear" Thunder commented amusingly. "So it's your turn now, Patch" Hiro reminded. "Well, I come from this very big family" Patch stated. "I know a guy came from the big litter, 10 or 12...I forget" Thunderbolt replied.

"There's a 101 of us" Patch continued. "A 101 Dalmatians? Hey, I heard about you guys. Yeah, you were on the Twilight Bark" Thunderbolt mentioned. "Twilight Bark? What is that?" Hiro asked.

"It's a chain of barks used by us dogs to ask help or send information to other dogs and animals out there. We used this form of communication when the humans really couldn't help us" Thunderbolt explained. "So basically it's your last resort to send SOS message?" Hiro guessed.

"Yup!" Thunderbolt confirmed. "It is also a way of telling news to the dogs in the whole country" he added "But that's just it, isn't it?" Patch deduced sadistically. "I'm afraid all I'll ever be is one of a 101. At least that's what my Dad thinks"

Both Hiro and Thunderbolt remained silent upon hearing this while they pity the Dalmatian pup before one of the trio broke the silence.

"I can understand clearly how you feel, Patch. Having others to just see you as someone plain, loser or can't even do simple things independently. Even if I'm already a hero that can go save others that feeling still remains in me" Hiro pointed out. "I get the first part but what do you mean by that feeling still remains?" Thunderbolt asked.

"It's a lot to say but here is what I perceive. I became a hero and have the powers to can save others but now I can't even used my unique powers to fight, not while I'm a dog. Honest. Even if I'm a normal human being right now, there is one thing that bothers me and everyone. That is... reality. Problems that are really happening around and fears that bound to us" Hiro explained.

"So what are the problems and fears that you face, Hiro?" Patch asked.

"There's a lot problems and fears if you asked me but I'll tell what I think is important. As a human kid, I wanted to have fun like watching all anime, playing video games, reading mangas and many more, which had already or currently being released but unfortunately, I'll never have enough time to do all those things, even if I live for a 1000 years. Then I realised a lot of things. People or animals are being tested by God in many ways. You're ready or not, those tests had already begun right at the moment we were borne. While I'm slacking off, doing all those fun things, everyone else out there are struggling to get themselves jobs for a living. While we're breathing healthily and enjoying luxury, other people out there are suffering and dying at this moment. There are many other things, which are mostly annoying that we need to consider and do but unfortunately we spoiled ourselves too much with fantasies to forget them. My fear is that when very deep despairs fall upon us by those other things and after being spoiled too much, the first thing we usually would do is complaining, 'Why these bad things happen to me?', 'I refused to accept this', 'I'm still not ready for this' and so on. By that time, it might already be too late for me to regret" Hiro explained.

"So, what would you do when that time come?" Thunderbolt asked. "To be honest, I don't know. I'm not wise enough and I really hate thinking of what to do for long-terms because it hurts my head a lot every time. Even if I realised my mistakes, there's nothing I can do about it, not while I'm being clouded by despair. All I can do is just doing what I can for myself and others" Hiro elucidated. "Now that's quite a rambling overall" Thunderbolt remarked.

"Sorry if you're thinking that I talked nonsense" Hiro pardoned. "But remember that everyone had their own dream to achieve and role in which only they can do. If you can understand your role and do it accordingly, people will begin changing their opinions of you and your dream will surely be fulfilled. That's what I do to become a hero for everyone" he explained.

"Well spoken, Hiro" Thunderbolt commented before all of them began walking. "Hey, Thunderbolt. How do you become a one of a kind wonder dog, anyway?" Patch asked. "Well... in my case, it all hinge on getting just the right agent" Thunderbolt told them before giving a cheesy smile. "I guess some people are lucky" Hiro snorted. "To some extent"

"But you know, kid. Getting there isn't so tough but staying on top. That's the real challenge. You think you're doing great and all of a sudden, there's somebody trying to take your place!" Thunderbolt claimed. "Crag you out!" Patch continued. "Push you aside!" Thunderbolt proceeded. "Steal your spot!" Patch cried.

"Precisely!" Thunderbolt stated. "Precisely" Patch repeated before Thunderbolt smiled and gave a wiggly nose at Patch. "You know, you're all right kid" Thunderbolt stated and Patch chuckled happily. "Yeah, I think so too and you two do have a point there on what you talked before" Hiro remarked before all of them continued strolling to a bridge.

"I'll tell you what, little buddies. I'm planning on doing some bigger hero stuff today. You two stick with me. Maybe you get your picture in the paper, show the world that you're not just another dog, Patch. And even if it is not heroic, it maybe help your parents to find you through on the paper, Hiro" said Thunderbolt.

"I see...I guess I'll tag along. That is a good suggestion" Hiro concurred. At that time, they are looking into their reflections on the river surface. Patch then began to bark heroically like Thunderbolt but ended up sounding like a squeaky toy again.

Hiro then tried to bark like Thunderbolt too but was not different than Patch, which made the TV Dog chuckled a little. "Hey, that's two squeaky toys, Ha Ha. And No, no, no like this... Ahem!" said Thunderbolt.

The German Shepherd cleared his throats and do his heroic bark splendidly, making the pigeons nearby to fly away. "Wow, now that's quite heroic bark" Hiro remarked. "I wish I can bark like that" said Patch. "I'm sure we will when the time is right, Patch" Hiro pointed out.

"So, let's go then buddies. Off to do more hero stuffs" Thunderbolt declared. "Yes!" both the pups responded before the trio dogs left the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

It is already sunset...

At CHERRY TREEFARM LITTLE TICHFIELD DEVON, the Radcliffe family had already tidy up their new home and are currently doing their respective stuffs. Nanny and Anita do the house chores while Roger is working on his new song. Pongo is having his usual naps on the floor near to the man in the house, Roger.

Most of the 98 Dalmatians puppies having fun in the farm such as chasing chickens and frogs, rolling themselves in the mud with the pigs, or playing with cows. The remaining ones played inside the house. Perdita is resting by a shady tree, watching her beloved biological and adopted puppies of hers and Pongo.

She smiled honestly when she saw all of her puppies having fun, without having the worries of anyone arguing about their home being cramped any longer. However, all of them are still oblivious about one thing. Patch is not even in the farm and no one even cares what he is doing at this moment.

 _This farm is really the best place for all of us dogs. And best of all, Cruella didn't know that we had moved here. I'm sure everyone is happy. Pongo, Lucky, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, and I think Patch will be too._ Perdita deduced in her mind but then realised that she did not see Patch around. _Patch? Where is Patch?_

She gets up, looking everywhere around the farm and house while asking Pongo and also their puppies for Patch whereabouts but to no avail. At that time, she was inside the barn. Perdita was in fact troubled with this because she obviously noticed that one of her own biological son is not around.

 _That's weird. I couldn't found Patch anywhere. Where in the world did he go?_ Perdita questioned to herself. Then her thoughts was interrupted when she saw Pongo running towards her with a panicked look while calling, "Perdy! Perdy!"

"Pongo? What is it?" Perdita asked. "This is bad. Patch is in London!" Pongo panicky informed and his wife becomes extremely shocked to hear this. "He's in London? How did you know?" Perdita asked worriedly. "It's in today's newspaper, on the front page" Pongo explained.

"Pongo! Perdita!" Roger's voice called out from outside the barn and the two mentioned Dalmatians ran outside, heading towards Roger's car. "It's all my fault if I only hadn't lost count!" Pongo blamed himself as he and Perdita entered the sky blue car and sat on the back row.

The one that rode the car is the two dogs, Anita and Roger. "Well, stop blaming yourself, dear. The important thing is we need to find him before Cruella De Vil does" said Perdita as the car leaves the farm.

Meanwhile in Japan...

Ran had won first place in the open karate tournament and currently she is celebrating her victory inside her room at her home sweet home. She is lying on her bed, gazing at the gold medal she got from her tournament. "I can't believe it, I win the tournament" Ran mumbled before she noticed that her locket blink once, which had her attention.

 _I guess I should call Hiro._ Ran thought before she picks up her red CCM and dialled Hiro's number. At the same time in London, a sad Haruka is sitting on the bed inside room 210 with Haneotome and Marie. Haruka is holding and gripping tight her son's CCM while still wondering of Hiro's whereabouts.

Her thoughts snapped when the blue CCM rang, which made Haruka to answer the call, only to find out that it was made by Hiro's girlfriend, Ran. "Hello...Ran-chan" Haruka greeted sadly. "Professor, is it? May I speak with Hiro?" Ran requested.

"The truth is Ran-chan..." Haruka trailed before explaining the whole truth. Ran is deeply shocked to learn about what happened to her boyfriend, Hiro. "I can't believe it, Hiro's gone?" Ran mumbled. "I couldn't believe this but it's true. Right now, Akira and the others are searching for him" Haruka explained.

"Professor, is it okay if I come to London right away in helping the search for Hiro too? I'm worried about him" Ran told her boyfriend's mother. "I'm worried about him as well" she explained. "But what about your family, wouldn't they be worried if they found you didn't return home?" Haruka asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, Professor. Right now, they are at Hokkaido and won't return until two days from now" Ran assured her. "In addition, I also told my parents that I was going to visit a friend while they were away" she added.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be more than glad to have your assistance. Haneotome won't stop weeping now she knew her owner went missing" Haruka told her. "All right, I'll be heading there now" said Ran before she ended the call.

The redhead then changes her usual clothing before locking the door and gate of her home. Afterwards, she transformed into Sazer Mithras and summoned the Flame Driver Gran Vehicle as she make her way to London for the search of Hiro. _Wait for me, Hiro. I'll definitely come for you._ Ran vowed.

Back at the same farm, which is the new home for the Radcliffe family and the Dalmatian puppies...

Time passed so quickly that now it is already night time. Currently, the puppies are sleeping inside the barn while Nanny is inside the house. The maid is sitting on a green sofa, reading today's newspaper after doing all the chores while watching the house and the puppies.

Unbeknown to her, a KANINE KRUNCHIES TRUCK sneaked into the farm and currently parked near the barn. The one who drove the truck was one of Cruella's underlings, Jasper with his brother, Horace accompanying him.

Peculiarly and disgustingly, Jasper cross-dress into a woman, wearing purple-pink dress with skirts, accessories and shoes of the same, blonde wig and also wore lipstick. As for Horace, he just wore green cap, shirt of the same colour inside a dark green jacket, dark green pants and brown shoes.

The chubby sibling then sneaked towards the door of the barn before he opened it a bit and peeked inside with Jasper following. There, he saw all the puppies, randomly scattered inside, sleeping. Horace then chuckled elatedly and said, "They're all inside, Jasper. Go ahead and start it up"

Jasper then sneaked back towards the truck and turn on the KANINE KRUNCHIES music while Horace the storage opened wide and sets a pile of the dog food. The two siblings also set an inclining plank towards the set up food before hiding.

As the music echoed inside the barn, the puppies then heard it and all began to wake up, starting from Rolly. He was followed by Penny, Lucky and other puppies into the truck as they all began to eat the KANINE KRUNCHIES.

Once Horace and Jasper confirmed that there is no more puppies inside the barn, the smirking siblings quickly shut the storage door together while the Dalmatians are eating, trapping them. "It worked, Jasper" Horace commented. "Like a dream, Horace. LIKE A DREAM" Jasper concurred.

"You!"

The siblings turned and realised that Nanny caught them in the act, with the maid holding a frying pan. "I should had known it was you terrible men. Now let those puppies go right now" Nanny demanded as she approaches with the pan armed. "Or I'll knock the stupid out of both of you" she threatened.

"You know, Lady. We don't want to have to hurt you know so..." Jasper calmly and persuasively tried to persuade Nanny but the latter quickly smacked the former on the head. The wig that Jasper wore then landed on Horace before the latter screamed and sprint as he saw the chubby maid wanted to hit him too.

Running away from Nanny, Horace grabs the dizzy Jasper, with his left shoe off. The siblings went into the muddy area but unfortunately due to Horace's carelessness, Jasper fell onto one of the sleeping pigs after crashing the gate. The pig began running blindly towards the other pigs while carrying Jasper.

Panicked, the other pigs begun running blindly around too and poor Nanny. Not only the pigs are in her way, but one of them crashed collided the maid from behind and she got caught on it like Jasper. Horace who saw this was glad though he stumbled and slide on the mud.

While screaming panicky, the pigs carrying the humans then collided with each other and also Horace, with the frying pan sent vertically into the air. The kitchen utensil then fell onto Horace's head, who was jumbled up with the pigs, Jasper and Nanny.

Jasper was the first to gain back his consciousness as he tried to get himself out from the mess. "Right. That's it then. I'd just enough of these" Jasper whined as he kicked one of the pigs. After freeing his brother and get his shoe back, Jasper and Horace then tied Nanny while sending her down a well with a bucket.

Nanny who was awake moaned and pleaded the two villains not to send her down there but to no avail. With Horace watching silently and guiltily by the act, Jasper chuckled amusingly as he managed to get rid of the chubby lady while saying, "There now. That'll hold you right proper"

"Jasper" Horace called out nervously. "What?" Jasper responded coldly while still rotating the pulley with the wheel. "Can we just go back to jail now?" Horace asked. "Are you kidding? Why do we have to do that? We're free now!" Jasper claimed. "But I feel bad doing this. I've been thinking we should stop" Horace kindly suggested.

"You've been thinking?! Now listen here, you idiot! I'm the one with the brains here, not you!" Jasper claimed as he towards the truck. The chubby sibling keep quiet and reluctantly agreed before going after Jasper. The two then left the farm with the truck having the abducted puppies inside.

Nanny was left down the well and she began screaming for help after seeing the villains left her like that. Unfortunately, other than the animals, no one else is there to help the maid, leaving her efforts futile. Though luckily, Mithras' Gran Vehicle is approaching the farm slowly half an hour later.

Ran as Sazer Mithras soon heard the scream for help, which made her halted the journey and jumped out from her fighter jet. Reverting to her human form, she followed the repeated screams for help until the redhead reaches the well. "Somebody! Help!" Nanny screamed.

At that time, Ran peeked inside while trying to hear down the well. She heard Nanny's scream all right but could not see the maid. "Hello! Anybody down there?" Ran asked out at the well. Nanny smiled in joy as her call had been answered. "Yes, there is. Please, pull me out" Nanny pleaded.

"Yes!" Ran responded before she saw the pulley nearby and rotated the wheel accordingly. The redhead was taken by surprise when she saw a maid was tied on the bucket of the well. Without any hesitation, Ran untie the maid and gets the latter off the well.

"Thank you, girl. If it wasn't for you, I'll probably stuck in there until Mister and the Misses come back" Nanny thanked. "My name's Ran" Ran introduced. "Well, I'm just passing by here but why are you tied inside there, Miss?" she asked.

"Two terrible men came to dognap the Dalmatian puppies of the owner. I tried to get those puppies back but I ended up like you found me" Nanny explained. "Dognapping?! Why?" Ran asked.

"I'll explain the details later. Right now, we need to call the police, Ran" Nanny told her. "All right" Ran concurred before the maid lead her into the house.

Meanwhile in London, the Radcliffe family, Pongo and Perdita are seen strolling in the park near where the Thunderbolt audition took place. They search for Patch but unfortunately the pup is nowhere to be seen.

They even asked the people around but none of them saw where did Patch went, not even Thunderbolt. Perdita sighed disappointedly when she did not found her son anywhere and walked away some distance from their owners. Pongo noticed this and followed her.

"What's wrong, Perdita?" Pongo asked worriedly. "Oh Pongo, I was just wondering ever since the other puppies are adopted. What if Patch actually just wanted to be different?" Perdita expressed. "Yes, I do noticed that. He keeps telling me that he really wanted to meet Thunderbolt" Pongo stated.

"Are we really not paying attention to him that much?" Perdita asked. "I don't know. With all the puppies joining our original family, we had to give our love to them equally. But I guess...I didn't pay much attention to him" Pongo admitted.

Perdita remain silent as she did not want to make the situation as worse as it is before their owners took her and Pongo to go back. During that time, Roger and Anita noticed Akira, Haruka and Haneotome some distance away, sitting together on a bench. The Oozora family seemed sad.

"Hey, Roger. Let's try asking those two" Anita suggested and Roger nodded concurringly before they approaches Akira and Haruka. The Oozora family noticed this and stood when the Radcliffe family arrived at them. "Excuse me, sir. Have any of you seen a dog like these two but still a puppy with a patch on the right eye?" Roger asked.

"I'm sorry but we hadn't seen any puppy like that" Akira stated. "I see..." Roger responded disappointedly. "What's the matter?" Haruka asked. "You see, we'd left a Dalmatian puppy out of its 99 siblings. We only noticed this when we saw its picture in the front page of today's newspaper" Anita explained.

"We looked everywhere but hadn't found the puppy" Roger added. Then suddenly, there is a phone ringing, which made Anita picked up her phone. "Excuse me" said Anita in unison as she steps away to answer the phone call. "Yes...?"

Anita received a call from Nanny, who explained the terrible news to her. She were quite shocked to hear the news about the 98 puppies were stolen. "That's...All right. I'll inform Roger right away" said Anita as she put away her phone upon ending the call before heading with a worried face towards Roger and the Dalmatians.

"What's wrong, Anita?" Roger asked. "Bad news, Roger. I just received word from Nanny that the puppies were just stolen" Anita informed. "Stolen?!" Roger repeated in shocked. Perdita and Pongo became very troubled upon hearing the news.

The Oozora family were also surprised by this too. Puppies? Why someone would dognapped puppies? For what purpose?

"Yes...According to Nanny, they were dognapped by the same henchmen that did the same for the 15 puppies last time. She tried to retrieve them but those evil men tied and trapped her inside the well. She only managed to get out, thanks to a young Japanese girl named Hanasaki Ran" Anita proceeded.

"Ran?" Akira echoed loudly, which made the Radcliffe family noticed. "You know that girl?" Roger asked. "Yes... she's one of Hiro's friend. Hiro is our son but unfortunately he was missing. You see...she was supposed to come here to help us searching for him" Haruka explained. "I see..." Anita replied.

"Anyway, why would someone stole the puppies and who would do such a thing?" Akira asked. "To make dog skin coats and there's only one woman behind those evil men that we knew who would do something like this. Cruella De Vil" Roger explained. "Cruella De Vil?" Akira echoed.

"Long story but we got no time to explain. We're going to retrieve the puppies right away" Roger stated as he took his leave with Pongo. "Thank you and sorry for taking your time" Anita told them before leaving with Perdita. The Oozora family were left confused for some moments.

"All right, let's go help them" Haruka concurred. "Pamu!" Haneotome followed. Then the family went after the Radcliffe family and told them that they volunteered to help, much to their reliefs.

Speaking of the puppies, they are currently locked up inside a few cages at a warehouse. The true culprit that ordered Jasper and Horace to dognap them is none other than Cruella De Vil. She did so in order to give inspirations to an artist named Lars, who was depressed for unable to satisfy Cruella with his paintings, despite doing various arts for her sake.

Lars got the impression that Cruella wants him to make paintings of the Dalmatian puppies. However, she revealed her true intention, which is using the puppies as the medium for the paintings. Lars was quite shocked and objected this insaneness, even going as far threatening Cruella.

Unfortunately, Lars was tied and gaged by the sicko woman, who called the former a disappointment for not understanding the latter while throwing knifes at him with tantrum, which he barely survived. Then Cruella revealed that if she could not use the puppies as arts, she will make coats out of them.

After hearing this, Lucky send off an SOS message through the barking chain, Twilight Bark. Luckily, there is a dog walking with its owner nearby the warehouse and it heard this before sending off another bark of the same message.

All the dogs that heard this SOS message, barked off almost everywhere in London to convey the same message and mentioned who was the sender. Coincidentally, Thunderbolt, Patch and Hiro are seen walking on an empty avenue.

Thunderbolt moans about no one noticing his heroic work today with the two and most of all, no photographers around for this. Patch and Hiro were left stunned by this. Why would Thunderbolt want photographers around? Not even Hiro could think why when Thunderbolt was about to confess.

Then Patch and Hiro heard the yapping of the Twilight Bark, which had finally reached their area. "Thunderbolt, listen!" Patch told him as the three dogs headed towards the faint barking. All three of them leaned their ears at a wooden wall of an alley. Patch and Hiro sat on a trash can while Thunderbolt stood on the floor.

Strangely, Hiro was able to understand the language despite it being howling and what is being conveyed. "There's an emergency" Patch reported. "Sounds like a kidnapping" Thunderbolt deduced. "Yeah, I heard that too" said Hiro.

"Being held in a warehouse. A devil woman! A hundred and one Dalmatians..." Thunderbolt deciphered from the repeated howling. "Hey, what a coincidence. You came from a family of 101 too" he compared. However, Patch became terrified learning that the ones being dognapped were his siblings after all, which Hiro and Thunderbolt noticed.

"Whoa, what's the matter, kid?" Thunderbolt asked concernedly. "That is my family. Cruella must had them again!" Patch burst out frustratingly. "Cruella?" Thunderbolt echoed. "The devil woman. She's the one who kidnapped us before. Cruella De Vil" Patch told the two while circling around a puddle.

"Cruella De Vil..." Hiro mumbled. At that time, Patch looked into his reflection created on the puddle. "Oh this is awful. What am I going to do?" Patch asked himself, worrying about how to save his siblings. Though he noticed that the reflection of his admired hero, Thunderbolt in the same surface. "Wait a second, Thunderbolt! You'll help us, won't you?" he asked.

"Yes, well, kid...That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Thunderbolt stuttered in replying but noticed that Patch seems so happy, begging for his help that he could not refuse. "Of course. I'll help you, Patch" he smiled and concurred though the dog noticed that he also got benefits in helping this matter. "Yeah. The world famous Thunderbolt rescued the world the world famous 101 Dalmatians. Hah! Sounds like a good story to me. News worth even!"

Patch barked excitedly that the German Shepherd is willing to help. "Well it is quite worthy and heroic to claim. And I hope you don't mind me tagging along. I'll do what I can do to help" Hiro volunteered. "Thank you, Thunderbolt, Hiro" Patch thanked the two.

"Come on, we'll let them know that I'm on my way. The villains will soon cringe in fear! Mighty Thunderbolt is here!" Thunderbolt declared before he do his heroic bark. His bark echoed in almost everywhere in London.

Although many of the dogs were delighted by this news, a certain someone claimed this news as a prelude to a nightmare. That is Lil' Lightning, who happened to hear the conversation relating that by the female fans for Thunderbolt and gaped shockingly after knowing this.

"Isn't it just a dream?" a fan of Thunderbolt wondered. "More like a nightmare. What if Blunder Bolt...gets lucky and succeed!? If the press got into that...I'll never be ruling over him" Lightning stuttered panicky.

The weather become quite darky and there are sounds of thunderous clapping in the sky, meaning one should not go out at this moment since the possibility of getting struck by the lightning is high. Though, one had to brace for this obstacles if they wanted to save someone they care.

Patch, Hiro and Thunderbolt had finally arrived at the warehouse where the puppies were abducted, thanks to the usage of Twilight Bark. "Look, that must be the warehouse" Thunderbolt deduced. "Seems scary to me..." Hiro admitted as the thunderous clapping makes the scene around scarier.

"Let's try over there" Patch suggested, referring to the ladders near the door and the trio went there. The ladders needed to be pulled down by someone. "That's quite high" Hiro commented. "Hey, do you think you can reach that, Thunder?" Patch asked. "No problem" Thunderbolt answered. Though before he could do anything, a voice came in, "Thunderbolt, old pal"

The trio turned and saw that it was none other than Lil' Lightning who approaches them. "Lightning!" the trio exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Thunderbolt asked. "I came as soon as I heard. Thought you need a little bit of help" Lightning answered. "Thanks for coming, little buddy" Thunderbolt thanked before he leaped and pull down the ladder.

The four dogs then climbed up the series of ladder, with Thunderbolt in lead, followed by Patch, Hiro and Lightning in order. Upon reaching the top, Thunderbolt glanced around before getting on the roof, meaning it is safe for them to come up. They saw a few pyramidal windows installed there with lights on and checked every single one.

They found where the Patch's siblings were in the one that had their ceiling window opened. All four dogs quint into the opened window and observed the surrounding. At that time, Jasper and Horace are painting something while the puppies were locked, presumably in equal numbers in five cages some distance away from the two men.

The security is tight, that is, which they all noticed but not everything. "So what's the plan, kid?" Thunderbolt asked. "See those guards? Think you can sneak past them? Remember the end of episode 39, 'The flight from the forbidden Fort'?" Patch reminded.

"The one where I ran, jumped and sprang?" Thunderbolt guessed. "No, no. Sneak, faded and triumph" Patch corrected. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I get it..." Thunderbolt remembered. Lightning does not like where this is going.

"You're really a smart kid. That's a smart plan, Stealthy" Lightning praised. "Of course, we can't make the guards noticed our presence" Hiro reason. "But we don't need any of that! This is Thunderbolt! Villains always cringe in fear, whenever Thunderbolt is here!" Lightning claimed.

"So true..." Thunderbolt concurred so easily. "What we need is a full frontal assault! How hard can it be?" Lightning suggested. "That's terribly disastrous! Our main priority is to save Patch's siblings" Hiro protested.

"So, how do you plan to rescue all the hostages? There's a lot of them. Stealthily or not, the guards will still notice. That's why we're taking out the guards first" Lightning defended. "But we're up against humans here. Plus, there might be more guards than just those two" Hiro objected. "Right, Patch?"

"Let's go with that!" Thunderbolt declared. "Thunder?" Patch exclaimed. "We'll take them out and the puppies will be alright to go. Follow me!" Thunderbolt ordered as he entered through the opened window, followed by Patch. Hiro gritted his teeth and finally followed them. "Oh, right behind you, pal" Lightning mumbled while putting on a smirk.

Descending using boxes and cupboard that was arranged accordingly, Thunderbolt stood not too far from behind the busy Jasper and Horace. After Hiro and Patch landed with the former hiding behind a painting, Thunderbolt used his heroic bark, which made the siblings surprised and turned. Lucky and the others also noticed this too.

"It's Patch...and he brought Thunderbolt" Lucky commented. "He'll save us" said Penny. "You know, where did you come from?" Horace questioned while pointing the brush though Jasper took his brush. "Get out of here, you stupid mutt!" Jasper rebuked, throwing the brush at Thunderbolt.

Luckily, Thunderbolt and Patch managed to avoid it, with the latter hiding behind the painting with Hiro while the former crouch. "Maybe they didn't hear you..." Patch guessed. "That's why it's a bad idea!" Hiro argued. "Don't worry, this will be...Take two!" Thunderbolt assured before doing another heroic bark.

The siblings were scared but not because of Thunderbolt. "Hah, that's more like it" said Thunderbolt, though he did not noticed that Cruella is right behind him with a paint can in her left hand. In the same time as the thunders clap, Cruella hits the German Shepherd with the can, causing the dog to become unconscious.

Both Patch and Hiro were shocked but only the former went towards the big brown dog. However, he gave away his presence to Cruella by doing so as the devil woman approaches. "Well, what have we here? Oh it's you" Cruella chuckled as Patch pull back from her.

Though the Dalmatian pup could not escape as he leaned towards the wall while not noticing that there is a newspaper beneath his feet. "I owe you a debt of gratitude, my photogenic little friend" she slide the newspaper's front page towards Patch before the devil woman picked her up and walked towards the cages with the abducted puppies.

"If it wasn't for you, I would never found your brothers and sisters. And now, I have you all" Cruella claimed before she laughed wickedly in the thunderous clapping. Hiro took this chance and charged at Cruella before biting her feet, which made the devil woman yelped.

Though, Cruella angrily countered by lifting her bitten feet up and slammed the blue pup on the floor, causing him to fell unconscious. "Where did this mutt came from?" Horace questioned. "Who cares?! Locked these mongrels together with this one!" Cruella ordered, handing over Patch to Horace before leaving.

The chubby sibling took Hiro with him too while Jasper carried the unconscious Thunderbolt before locking the three dogs in one empty cage and left doing their previous stuffs. After being locked, Hiro then regained his consciousness, much to Patch's relief.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Patch asked worriedly as he saw the blue pup getting up with pain. "Don't worry, Patch. I felt something more painful than this before" Hiro assured him before he and Patch went to check on Thunderbolt.

"Thunder? Are you playing dead?" Patch asked and soon the brown dog woke up while rubbing his head. "Ow, it hurt. That really hurt" Thunderbolt whined. Hiro sighed in relief while Patch chuckled and said, "I knew you were faking it"

"He's been faking it, all right" Lightning stated eerily, which all the dogs noticed. The Pembroke Welsh Corgi is hiding under a table nearby. At first, everyone thought he was going to rescue them but in fact he did not. "Lightning, little buddy" Thunderbolt called.

Though Lightning leaped with an angry face. "I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BUDDY! AND YOU are no WONDER DOG!" Lightning angrily declared. "These kids trusted you and looked where it's got him" he stated eerily. "What's he mean?" Patch asked.

"He's been lying to you all day, kids. He doesn't care about you two or your family" Lightning stated while circling the cage. "He was trying to get his name on the paper and save his job. Ask him!" he said. Hiro and Patch looked at Thunderbolt, wondering if that was true.

"No!" Thunderbolt denied. "Yeah...but, but" he stuttered to confess. "But, but, but. Hey genius! You're NO HERO. You're a FRAUD!" Lightning addressed harshly. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?! You're not going to save us?" Hiro questioned angrily.

"That's right. I had no intention of doing so from the start. I'm trying to prevent that guy from getting what I just said. Too bad, Thunderbolt confidently believe that frontal assault is the best method. You all really fell for it" Lightning smug. "You traitor!" Hiro addressed.

"By the way, there never was a plan to recast you. I just had to get you out of the way" Lightning added and chuckled evilly before going to the couch. Everyone sadly and frustratingly watched the Corgi leave and not helping them.

"Now, I'm going to take your place on the show. MY SHOW!" he said and laughed evilly before leaving the warehouse using the window on the ceiling. "He'll pay for this!" Hiro vowed. Thunderbolt turned and sit with a frustrated face with Patch later approached him.

Hiro noticed this and just watched silently. "Thunder, I don't understand. You lied to me?" Patch asked in disbelief. "I put up an act. I'm an actor. That's what I do" Thunderbolt admitted. "But you said I could be your junior deputy..." Patch stated.

"I made them all up. I just needed someone who knew the script" Thunderbolt corrected. "But you... you said that you would help us" Patch argued obliviously though the TV dog had already lost his patience.

"Oh, don't you get it, kid? All that running around and saving the day stuff. It's...its make believe. It's NOT...REAL!" Thunderbolt told bluntly. "You promised!" Patch cried heartbrokenly before he turned around and begun weeping while sulking.

Hiro was shocked by this and Thunderbolt realised that he had just hurt the feelings of someone who had help him earnestly. "Patch...I'm just..." Thunderbolt tried to reason. However, Hiro stopped him with his arms and shook his head, telling the brown dog to leave Patch alone for now.

"You lied..." said Patch. "I'm sorry..." Thunderbolt tried to apologise but Patch flinched, not wanting to look at him. Thunderbolt then turned away and sit while not facing the two pups. "I'm not a real wonder dog. I just acted like that once" he stated.

Hiro saw that Patch sits and began crying but the former was not surprised at all. The pup's sincere feelings was completely betrayed by the person he totally admired and modelled to be. _If this situation was what happened to me and Senshiman, I guess I might be crying like Patch as well._ Hiro thought and compared before sitting like a dog. _I better leave them be for now._


	4. Chapter 4

The weather began to cry, and rains fall from the night sky, wetting the grounds and buildings. In the streets of London, Ran and Nanny rendezvous with the Oozora and Radcliffe family under a bus stop. Too bad for them, they could not find Hiro or the puppies anywhere. Pongo and Perdita did heard the Twilight Bark but could not get information accurately.

They tried to bark repeatedly but to no avail. No one replied their barking chains due to the weather being heavily wet. Haruka gave Ran the souvenir that Hiro bought for the redhead, telling her they only found this and some of his other stuffs but not himself.

Ran looked at the souvenir and opened it up before seeing the saying of love that Laura told Hiro on the box of chocolate. The redhead without further hesitation took one chocolate and made a wish. To unite with her lover, Hiro once again.

Back at the warehouse, Hiro could only stared sadly at the space in front of his eyes. His ears could grasp the sad moaning of Patch's other siblings, who wanted to go home and also misses their parents.

Come to think of it, he really misses his parents and even Ran while wishing that they would come and rescue him since he could not do anything while being a dog. If I'm a human right now, I will definitely save these puppies right away. Hiro thought.

Thunderbolt and Patch tried to look at each other but unfortunately, the latter refused to make eye contact at all, which made the former do the same after him. In the cage next to where the trio dogs were locked up, Lucky approaches as far as he could to talk to Patch.

"Patch, are you okay? Patch?" Lucky called out and the mentioned pup heard the call. "Dad was right. I'm just one of a 101" Patch acknowledged. "I'm sorry, Lucky. This is all my fault" he blamed himself.

"Hey, didn't Thunderbolt get out of the cage like this one before, you know like in episode 13, 'Flaming Flea Circus'?" said Lucky. "It's episode 18..." Patch corrected but soon realised and gets up. "Episode 18!" he exclaimed, which made Hiro and Thunderbolt heard his sudden loud voice.

The Dalmatian pup walk to the back before preparing himself to make an attack on a prey. Patch then quickly charged before kicking the cage's door as hard as he can, opening it and gets out from there.

Everyone, even Patch himself was surprised that he managed to escape from the cage by himself. All of Patch's siblings began complimenting him in whispered. Hiro was also impressed by this. "Hey! Stop your yapping!" Jasper ordered, which made them scared.

Luckily, the said human was just talking in his sleep. He and Horace each wore just only their hat, singlet, white-grey socks and boxer of red polka dots. Both of them are sleeping soundly at the moment. "Okay, you guys, stick together and be quiet" Patch ordered as he unlocked the cages on the bottom while Hiro opened up the one on top.

All of them sneaked past Jasper and Horace into the maze of Lars' paintings, with Patch being the last on line. The pup turned and saw that Thunderbolt is not following even though he can get out. The German Shepherd turned on the other direction and remains.

Seeing this, Patch decided to help his siblings and Hiro first. He ran through the crowd of his siblings and peep at the end of the paintings' maze. He saw that Cruella is there, talking to the gaged and tied up Lars. Patch glanced around and noticed there is an elevator.

"Perfect! Episode 53, 'The Mine Shaft Mix Up'!" Patch exclaimed before turning to Hiro and the others. "Everyone, stay here until I say it's safe to come out" he ordered before going out of the maze. "Hey, who are you?" Penny asked after Patch left, referring to Hiro.

"I'm Hiro" Hiro introduced. "I wish I could explain any questions that you wanted to ask but now let's be on standby. Those two men might be awake anytime soon and begun searching for us. If that's happened, we have to hide ourselves" he reminded.

At the same time, Horace is sleepwalking towards a fridge near the sofas and collided his head inside after opening it, which not only made a loud noise but also woke Jasper. "Oh! What is it with...?" Jasper questioned annoyingly before he screamed after seeing that the cages were all opened, with the puppies missing and only Thunderbolt remained.

Horace also noticed this as he and Jasper walked towards each other with a weird stare before giving a glare. "You let the puppies get away!" Jasper and Horace blamed each other while pointing their respective index finger.

Hiro and the other puppies noticed Jasper's scream and the noisy bickering of the siblings, which made them be on alert as they heard Jasper saying that the siblings should start searching for the puppies. In response, the puppies run around the maze and hide.

As they went for hiding, the two siblings begun searching for the puppies. Stealthily going around the maze, Jasper and Horace tried to locate the puppies. However, despite the number of puppies are too many for the maze to hide them, the siblings could not found them anywhere.

Unbeknown to the siblings, Hiro and the other puppies actually disguised themselves as paintings by blending themselves into the empty painting boards. After the coast of the siblings is clear, the puppies went out to another hiding spot.

Patch who was already on the top side of the elevator platform realised that the siblings are searching for Hiro and the other puppies. During that time, Horace and Jasper are still searching for the puppies but they are near to where Cruella and Lars were.

"Oh if that crazy bird finds out we lose them again, she'll skin us" Jasper whiningly whispered though Cruella can still heard him. "Horace! Jasper!" Cruella called out sternly which made the two stood startlingly. "What are you looking for?" she questioned in a demanding tone.

"Nothing, Ma'am..." Jasper lied with a grin. "We haven't lost the doggies or anything..." Horace blurted out, which made the lie is obvious and Jasper had a change of expression. "You let them ESCAPE?!" Cruella berated with her hands around her waist.

"Jasper fell asleep" Horace accused. "You were snoring like a train!" Jasper countered but their attentions were averted towards the elevator as they heard Patch's barking. "The lift is barking" Horace stated as Cruella went to check out the elevator.

With a devil grin that had the meaning 'Found you', the woman opened up the elevator's door but disappointed when there is nothing but only empty floor. "Those mutts must have already been downstairs" Cruella deduced grumpily as she enters the elevator with the two brothers and presses the necessary button.

"Funny how we never heard the lift" Horace remarked sarcastically as the elevator went down. "Shut up, you!" Jasper snapped. Patch's plan work well as he leaped out from the platform upper and outer side before heading towards Hiro and the other puppies.

"Come on, they'll be back soon" Patch ordered his siblings and Hiro to escape. "Aren't we going down?" Lucky asked. "Nope! We're going up!" Patch answered as his eyes is looking at the ceiling's window with everyone following his gaze.

Patch told them the plan to get up there and they set up a trampoline using four paint cans and a painting board near the metal cupboard. Hiro and Patch are on top of the stated cupboard while the other puppies are lining up. Rolly is the first one on the line to jump.

"Ready, Rolly?" Patch asked as he moved back and wiggled his tail while preparing to charge. "No, no, no, no, no, no...!" Rolly shook his head in denial as he refused to jump. However, Patch knocked him down which made his chubby sibling screamed as the latter fell on the trampoline.

In return, the trampoline safely bounced Rolly out through the ceiling's window. "Can I do that again?" Rolly asked as he realised that jumping from the trampoline is fun. "Well, if we are not in an emergency situation" said Hiro. "Okay, now the rest of you" Patch ordered.

And so, everyone, one by one quickly jumped onto the trampoline and bounce out through the same window. Hiro jumped out too along the way with Patch counting. "97, away! 98, away! 99, away!" Patch counted as everyone gets out but did not noticed that Cruella and the gang had already returned.

The villains were very much too late as Hiro and the 98 Dalmatian puppies had already escaped when they noticed the puppies leaped using the trampoline. Though, they removed the painting board aside and standby to catch Patch.

"100, away!" Patch yelled as he looks down but cried in shocked when he saw Cruella tried to catch him with triumph. Too bad for the villains, Patch landed on Cruella's face, making the woman unbalance as she collided onto Jasper and Horace.

The villains fell down sprawling like a triple layers of bread. Panicked, Patch quickly run through the maze of paintings with Jasper and Horace chasing him. Passing through a corner, Patch noticed a table from afar with a wide wooden plank that is longer than the table and painting cans of colour indigo and orange on the board.

He quickly reaches there and jumped on the plank with full force, causing the plank to throw the cans directly backward. Jasper and Horace who just got out from the same corner noticed the cans and cried shockingly as the colour paints drenched them completely from the front.

The two siblings were attached temporarily to an empty painting board as the colour cans dirtied them before they fell to the ground, lying face backward while leaving a pattern of themselves on the board.

Patch noticed the hanging black spots pieces from the ceiling at the same place where he and the others made the trampoline. He gets back to the leaping spot and grabbed one of the nearest black spots with his mouth before spinning around once. The Dalmatian pup were finally able to escape using the concept of rotational force and inertia.

Cruella growled frustratingly as she saw this and had her underlings to quickly change their clothes to go after the puppies. Thunderbolt, who was inside his cage smiled with a praise as he watched everything until the pup who admired him escape.

Thunderbolt noticed that Cruella and her gang are going out as the elevator makes a loud sound, which made the dog to walk out from the cage. The brown dog walked out of his cage only to see them had left and also the tied Lars, who's struggling to escape. Both of them noticed each other and raised their right brows after some time staring.

Meanwhile outside the warehouse, Hiro and the Dalmatian puppies had went down to the ground. Patch and Hiro noticed there is an empty double decker red bus that just parked nearby a stall. They saw that the bus driver had just finished buying a newspaper from the stall's owner.

"There's an empty bus..." Hiro muttered as he and Patch noticed the driver is occupying himself by reading the newspaper. Patch realised that they need to use the bus in order to escape from Cruella. "Come on, we're going to hitch a ride" Patch announced.

The puppies then hastily sneaked towards the bus and everyone began to board the bus, with Hiro and Patch watching out the coast. So far so good as most of them managed to get inside. However, as soon as the last puppy were out of sight from the green door of the warehouse, Cruella forcibly opened it with an angry look and growl.

The puppies, both on board and currently going on board noticed the devil woman and her gang were already wondering outside. While the remaining puppies fasten up their pace, the ones inside had begun panicking. "Here they come!" Penny panicky screamed as she accidentally pushed Lucky.

The pushed Lucky fell off from the seats and unintentionally pushed the gear, shifting the bus to drive mode. As Hiro and Patch noticed that the bus had begun moving after the rest had went inside, they quickly rushed and board it too.

While the driver and stall owner were left stunned why the bus moved on its own, Cruella and the gang then noticed that the puppies are inside the moving vehicle. "There they are! Get them!" Cruella ordered.

Patch and Hiro quickly went to the driver seat and were shocked to learn that the bus had begun moving. "What happened?" Patch asked panicky. Penny and Lucky are at the pedals below. "She pushed me!" Lucky accused. "Did not!" Penny denied.

As Hiro and Patch looked forward, they saw a quite steep plane in the way and both of them screamed doubtingly as the bus went through the plane. The other puppies cried happily as if they went down the slide. Jasper and Horace attempt to catch on ride but failed.

Luckily for the two siblings, Cruella came to fetch them with the stolen KANINE KRUNCHIES truck before they began chasing after the bus. Patch quickly take countermeasure and stirred the steering accordingly using his mouth while Hiro and Lucky keep an eye on the road as they drive.

A few of Patch's other siblings helped to push the pedals accordingly to speed up or slow down the bus. As they drove through London while being pursued by Cruella, Lucky looked behind from the driver's side window and screamed after he saw that they were being chased.

"The crazy lady's right behind us!" Lucky reported. The involved puppies take initiative and drove faster before the bus passed by a fountain, which made the public screamed as they run away while making the bus nearly stumbled to the side. The puppies were all accumulated to one side.

Everyone else, performing their own roles quickly had themselves to balance the bus again and they succeed. They are still being pursued by Cruella even though they managed to prevent the bus from falling. Rolly and the others who were at the very back and upper deck's seats stoop their heads after seeing Cruella had an eerie look while driving.

While the KANINE KRUNCHIES truck is maintaining the speed and approaching the bus as close as possible, Horace carefully attempted to get onto the bus with Jasper covering him. However, his attempt failed when they passed through a flock of pigeons that began flying on the opposite direction of the moving vehicles.

Jasper quickly pulled his fat sibling back inside since it is too dangerous. Unintentionally doing so, a pigeon entered Horace's mouth during the commotion before and the fat sibling were forced to vomit it out when the bird started moving around in his mouth.

Rolly and the puppies at the back seats laughed when they saw this. "He had a bird in his mouth" Freckles stated. "Oh you idiots!" Cruella reprimanded the siblings for their incapability to get the puppies. "Here, take the wheel" she ordered.

The devil woman then gets out from the car and stood on the truck's front while Jasper took over in driving. Hiro and the others in front noticed a junction and Patch quickly spin the steering in counter clockwise, making the bus turned to the left.

Unfortunately for Cruella, their truck is not behind the bus as a green-white van is now in front of them, making her frustrated. "Speed up, you imbeciles! Or we lose them!" Cruella ordered and Jasper step up the gear, colliding with the van and also the bus while still moving.

Everyone in the bus were startled from the momentum caused. Rolly and the others who were on the back and upper deck's seats had their windows opened and they stumbled out but luckily not falling from the bus due to the collision.

The chubby siblings and the others panicked and quickly attempted to get inside after they saw Cruella climbed the van and approaching the bus. Most of them succeed in getting in quickly but Rolly was react too slow and ended up getting caught by Cruella before he could get inside. "Ha ha. That's one! Just 98 more to go!" Cruella claimed in triumph.

Simultaneously at the park, the TV staffs are shooting for the show of Little Lightning with the background and stuffs arrange accordingly. "Okay! Okay! Quiet on the set! We're rolling! And... Action Possum Tommy" the director commanded.

On the stage, there is Lightning and the boy who acted for Possum Tommy. "Oh, Lightning. You are one of a..." Tommy claimed and about to hug Lightning. However, his action was halted when everyone heard a loud honking approaching.

The staffs and actors then noticed that the same red double decker bus is speeding up towards the shooting site. Everyone quickly take cover and abandoned their stuffs but unfortunately Lightning was too scared to move, causing him to get caught in the ride.

The Corgi was stuck at the bus's front driver window, leaving Patch and the others stunned until they crashed onto another stage where the audition last took place before. Cruella were surprised too until the blue fabric used for decorating the audition fell onto her face, forcing her to release Rolly unintentionally.

The chubby Dalmatian puppy ended up on the truck's engine cover. Freckles quickly informed the other puppies to pass on the bad news that Rolly had been kidnapped until it reaches Penny at the driver seats. "Patch! Bad news! Rolly got caught by the devil woman on the upper deck" Penny reported.

"What?!" Patch exclaimed in shocked. "Let's save him right away" Hiro proposed and Patch nodded. "Lucky, Penny and the rest here. I entrust you to handle the driving" Patch ordered. "Yes!" Penny and the others responded. "Let's go!" Hiro declared as he and Patch rushes as soon as possible to the upper deck.

By the time the duo reached there, they found that Rolly is on the KANINE KRUNCHIES truck. "Patch! Help me!" Rolly screamed for help as he tried to avoid being captured by Horace and Jasper. The two pup then jumped down from the window to save Rolly.

However, their jumps were somehow imperfect and both pups ended up stumbled between the van and the bus. At that time, Cruella had regain control of herself and had the blue cloth in her hand. Both of them screamed as they looked down and saw the repeating collision between the bus and the van.

That can only mean one thing. If one of both of them fell down, they will get squashed in between the two vehicles. "Well, well, if isn't the half pipe hero again..." Cruella greeted before she laughed evilly.

For both Patch and Hiro, the way Cruella laughed made them remembered the scene of Thunderbolt's show latest episode, the part where Dirty Dawson sneered at Thunderbolt when he got trapped in between the coaches.

Remembering what actually happened in the episode, they glanced to the left and saw many cars moving in the opposite direction. Knowing that in mind, both gave a victory smirk to Cruella who was surprised to see this.

The two pups reacted in unison as they jumped onto one of the opposing moving cars and leaped back to behind Cruella. Without conveying any words, the two had understood of what to do. Patch grabbed the end of the blue cloth with his mouth and Cruella tried to swing the pup away but failed.

Hiro bite her leg which made her stop resisting and Patch quickly tied the devil woman, just in the same way Thunderbolt did for Dirty Dawson in the previous episode. Cruella's mouth was gaged and she could hardly move. "Wow! Check out Patch" Freckles said in awe.

Patch quickly threw the blue cloth to Rolly and the latter managed to grab it with his mouth. Hiro also grab the cloth too. He and Patch pulled the cloth and soon released it, forcing Cruella to move on the opposite direction until she tripped into the hole of the van.

Rolly still hold the rope at that time. The force generated by her falling pulled Rolly as he crashes onto Hiro and Patch, sending all three of them back into the bus. The bus is then separated from the van and truck.

Everyone was glad that Rolly was okay but the moment was cut short as the bus soon crashes onto a lamp post. The collision not only broke one of the windows but also diverge the bus into an alley at high speed.

Lightning screamed panicky by this and even more due to the fact that the alley had a dead end when he faced the other direction. Lightning had his eyes closed, scared to know what will happen to him. Hiro and Patch quickly rushed back to the driver seat and do what is necessary. Hiro presses the brake pedal while Patch pulled off the handbrake with his mouth.

The bus slowed down though no one can tell if it will make it on time. Luckily, it did and Lil' Lightning soon collapsed when he saw that he nearly crash against the wall. Though, this is no time for the puppies to feel relieved as they heard a familiar noise of a certain loud engine.

Hiro and Patch went to the back window of the lower deck to check the situation while ordering the others on the same level to go to the upper deck immediately. The two pups were shocked when they saw the engine noise was indeed, to their fear belong to the KANINE KRUNCHIES truck.

The mentioned truck was off the track at first but quickly reversed and entered the alley with the lights on. What shocked all the puppies even more is that Cruella and her gang, with an eerie smirk of triumph got the puppies cornered, leaving no path for them to escape.

"What do we do now, Patch?" Lucky asked worriedly. The mentioned Dalmatian pup and Hiro glanced around for a way out and both of them saw a few opened windows located on the buildings of the alley. "See those windows, we can reach them from the upper deck" Patch stated.

"But we got to do something about these guys first" Hiro remarked as he and Patch saw the villains halted their vehicle and get out from it. "You all go ahead, Hiro and I will hold them off" said Patch as he and Hiro approaches the exit but soon halted their steps. "Somehow..." he said doubtingly.

It is not a surprised though because they are up against the experienced human adults. "Don't worry, Patch. We can do this" Hiro assured the Dalmatian pup. "At the very least, let's buy time as much as possible for your siblings to escape" he reasoned.

With that in mind, the two pups quickly came out of hiding and confront the villains. They tried to scare Cruella and her gang with their heroic but squeaky barks. Too bad for them, they had no reaction of surprise, not even a bit. "Here's the fussy ones" Jasper chuckled as he approaches with Horace and Cruella.

Terrified that this might be the end, the pups tried to bark for the last time before the bark was heroically enforced with a familiar startling bark. The two heroes and the trio villains were shocked and turned behind, only to saw that Thunderbolt had arrived. He stood on the roof of the KANINE KRUNCHIES truck. "Thunderbolt..." Patch and Hiro muttered.

The mentioned dog turned behind and saw that Lars, with his glasses on, sitting inside his black car gave a thumbs up before driving away. Thunderbolt then broke through and landed near Patch and Hiro. The Dalmatian pup still could not believe why Thunderbolt came when he thought the latter believed that he is no wonder dog.

"How're you doing, buddies?" Thunderbolt asked. "But I thought..." Patch muttered. "Come on! Haven't you seen the show? I'll always arrive just in the nick of time" Thunderbolt reminded and Patch, for no reason became happy. "I may not be a real wonder dog... but I can act like one" he claimed before bravely does his heroic bark at the trio villains.

Lightning who was hiding under the bus was shocked to learn that his hated rival returned. During the bark, Hiro and Patch went back inside the bus to have the other puppies evacuated. Despite the bark being shocking at the first try, it does not work for the second time.

Jasper with an evil grin attempt to smack Thunderbolt with a pipe. The brown dog then make reacted with fear and told Lightning who the former had already noticed not to have Cruella and her gang killed him. Not only that, he acted like he is having a heart attack and behave like a rabid.

Though none of the villains could tell that Thunderbolt is pretending to be crazy and in suffering. Cruella had already lost patience and decided to do what she believes she should. "Here, give me that!" said Cruella as she grabbed the pipe from Jasper. "I'll put this mongrel out of its misery" she claimed.

The devil woman attempted to end Thunderbolt's life for good but unfortunately the brown dog not only avoided her attempts to smack on purpose, he also made her bashed the heads of her underlings. Jasper and Horace collapsed as they got hit while Thunderbolt made Cruella tripped onto a trash can. During this time, the other puppies had finished evacuating.

Still, the acting had yet to end. Thunderbolt acted like rabies for the last time and told Lightning not to moan for the former when he passed away until it happened. The brown dog, though unbeknown to the others except Patch and Hiro was pretending to be death as his tongue went out from his mouth. Lightning then burst into tears as he actually fell for it.

"Goodbye...Sweet prince" Lightning bid farewell before crying loudly again. At that time, Hiro had shift the gear of the bus to reverse mode and Patch pushed down the handbrake, making the bus moved backwards. They even opened up the window on the back.

When Thunderbolt heard this, he with a grin of victory, opened up his eyes and licked Lightning on the cheek once, leaving the Corgi stunned before the brown dog leaped into the moving bus. The other puppies watch the bus reverse while Thunderbolt catches up with Patch and Hiro as the three sprint towards the front broken window and exited the bus.

Lightning who soon noticed the incoming bus shrieked in fear and begun running. Cruella who was under the trash can noticed this too, followed up by Jasper and Horace as they run too. Going through the narrow gap by the parking truck, they still run as the bus collided with the truck, forcing it to reverse as well.

Still panicking, they continue running straight without even bothering to change direction due to their fears. Horace grabbed Lightning along the way too. The four of them leaped into the river and screamed. Even the KANINE KRUNCHIES fell into the river as it crashes the fences.

How unfortunate for the four villains, including Lightning. The four of them struggle to have themselves floating since they could not even swim. The sun soon shines down from the cloud onto a pillar nearby the river. Patch, Hiro and Thunderbolt then jumped onto the same pillar before the big brown dog perform his heroic bark.

Afterwards, Patch and Hiro performed their heroic bark as well but this time it really worked and no more sounds of squeaky toys. Patch in particular was happy that he managed to bark heroically like Thunderbolt.

Later...

Noises of a few sirens can be heard, which were caused by the patrol cars. The place they were before is now surrounded with polices who were called by Lars. The puppies are there too but they are no longer in danger with the cops around.

The cops had rescued the drenched villains and this time arrested them. There is a pair of police dogs who rescued Lightning and arrested him. Lightning tried to persuade the police dogs into believing that he was trying to help Thunderbolt but to no avail.

Patch and the other puppies had convinced the police dogs earlier that Lightning was a villain too. This time, it is Thunderbolt who smirked in triumph. As for Lars, he started whining about how cruel Cruella is, rejecting his full effort of painting spots and so on to an inspector.

Soon, Nanny arrived in another patrol car as she was contacted by the police. The Radcliffe family were also informed. "There they are, those are the ones!" Nanny claimed the first thing she gets out of the car as she saw the drenched Horace and Jasper.

"She made us do it!" both the siblings pointed out to the real culprit, Cruella De Vil. After being rescued, Cruella had already gone insane and the cops decided to send her to the mental institute. "Spots. I do see spots you know" Cruella said while chuckling crazily and looking around.

She was carried by two medical officers at that time before they throw her into the van. "They're everywhere" she continued and chuckled in the same manner again before the two medical officers shut the van completely and drove her away. "Spots, spots. Spot!"

Then the Radcliffe family, Pongo and Perdita arrived with their car. They were overjoyed when they saw the puppies and greeted them. Pongo and Perdita were glad that they were all okay. Patch noticed his parents' arrival and barked as he approached them.

Hiro and Thunderbolt were glad that Patch had reunited with his family. "Patch, you're safe" Perdita muttered in relieve as they reunited. "We were so worried about you" she stated. "We missed you very much, Patch" Pongo added. "You did?" Patch repeated, still could not believe what he heard. "Of course, son" Pongo replied.

Then Patch noticed Hiro and Thunderbolt approaching. "Mom, Dad. This is Thunderbolt and Hiro. They saved us" Patch informed. "I don't know how to thank you for saving my family" Pongo stated as he approached the two dogs.

"No, no. Don't thank us. It was your son, Patch" Thunderbolt corrected. "Yeah, he did most of the job. I'm just helping what I can for him" Hiro added. "Mom, Dad. The devil woman got us and we were trapped. And then Patch got us out!"

"Yeah, Patch made a trampoline" Rolly continued. "You should had seen Patch, Mother. He was fantastic. Just like Thunderbolt..." Lucky remarked. Then Patch's siblings began to surround their mentioned brother. This time, they all see him in a very unique way.

A saviour, a hero that saved the day. Patch was overwhelmed and at the same time happy that everyone begun to see him the way he wished to be. "You know, they're right, kid" Thunderbolt concurred. "Me, I'm just an actor. But you. You are a real. One of a kind wonder dog" he stated and Patch chuckled excitedly when being nosed by Thunderbolt.

"Yup. So true" Hiro added. "Hey, lads! They're over here" a photographer cried and all the dogs smiled for the camera. Patch sat on Thunderbolt's head while Hiro stood under the brown dog. "Say spot!" he ordered and snapped photos of them.

After the photo session is over. Pongo and Perdita wondered who Hiro was. The name sound familiar to their ears but they could not remembered where they heard such name. "Oh yeah, everyone. This pup, Hiro here is actually a human" Patch announced. "Eh?!" everyone else except Hiro and Thunderbolt cried in surprised.

"You're a human?" Pongo asked in bewildered. "Yes. My full name is Oozora Hiro. My parents' name are Akira and Haruka" Hiro answered. "A lot of things happened but I wanted now to meet my family again. Just like Patch right now" he explained. "Well then, follow us" Perdita stated.

And so, the Dalmatian family brought Hiro the pup to where the Oozora family was. That is they are waiting under a tree at a park. Haruka and Akira sat on the bench together. Excited to see his parents again, Hiro barked as loud as he can while heading towards his parents.

Haruka and Akira heard this and were surprised when they saw a blue pup approaching before it jumped at the former. Haruka, subconsciously grabbed the blue pup. "A puppy?" Akira muttered as he was surprised why would a puppy suddenly jumped at his wife?

Though for Haruka, she felt something familiar about the pup, especially the eyes, face and the locket it wore. Then she saw a brief silhouette of the pup's true identity in her eyes, which is none other than her son, Hiro. "Hiro!" Haruka exclaimed and hugged the pup.

"Hiro? You mean this dog?" Akira asked. "Yes! There's no doubt about it. I can tell, dear. This dog is actually our son" Haruka told him. Akira then noticed and recognised the pup quite well. "Hiro, you turned into a dog?" Akira asked and Hiro the pup barked in response.

Even though they cannot understand barking of dogs, they can still understand Hiro from the bottom of their heart. "I see... Welcome back, Hiro" said Akira with a smile. Then, Ran, Haneotome, the Yamano family together with Cobra and Mongoose came.

Hiro was completely surprised when he saw that Ran was there. The Oozora family then explained everything and everyone was surprised to learn Hiro had turned into a puppy. Ran, out of all people could not believe it too.

Hiro the pup had about the similar size to Haneotome. Ran happily told her boyfriend that she had accepted his souvenir from Haruka and that it reunites them. Hiro was actually disappointed that he could not hand over the souvenir directly but then happy as he remembered the legend told by Laura about love of the bought souvenir.

Regardless, the case had over. The Dalmatian dogs and also Thunderbolt are glad that Hiro reunited with his family. Hiro was not able to turn back to his human self for a few days but he did awesome things while being a dog.

He was invited to be a guest of the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour along with Patch and the Dalmatian puppies. He was also in the newspaper. Ran is even willing to have pictures with him while he was a dog.

After he reverted back to his human form, his close friends of LBX players that affiliated with NICS teased him that Hiro looks better in his dog form. Hiro could only grumble and gave them a glare for that. Still, Hiro was more than glad to help Patch became a hero of his own. He thought this might have been fate for them to meet each other.


End file.
